Finding You Again
by I Fancy Hugh Dancy
Summary: - "Something always brings me back to you, Swan." - Hook and Cora have landed in Storybrooke. The townsfolk are prepared for their wrath. But what exactly are Hook's intentions, and how will Emma react when she finds out? Captain Swan. Rated T. M-MA for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Gravity

**+ FINDING YOU AGAIN +**

? ? ?

Inspired by one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard:

"_**Gravity"**_

_**By: Sara Bareilles**_

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

? ? ?

**Rating: **T – MA for adult situations.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Summary: **- "Something always brings me back to you, Swan." - Hook and Cora have landed in Storybrooke. The townsfolk are prepared for their wrath. But what exactly are Hook's intentions, and how will Emma react when she finds out? Captain Swan. Rated T-M.

**Disclaimer: **This story is pure fanfiction. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from the show "Once Upon A Time".

**Author's Note: **Hello, my darlings! After my first Captain Swan fic, "**Pirate Persuasion**", and the amazing reviews that I received from you lovely readers (a big THANK YOU goes out to those who reviewed and supported that fic!), I was more open to writing another Captain Swan fic; I just had no idea that it'd be THIS soon! I randomly started listening to Sara Bareille's song "Gravity", and this idea just popped into my head, flowed through my fingers, and made its way onto my laptop. The song is just very emotional, and I thought it was just too perfect for Emma and Killian; I implore you to listen to it right before/while reading the fic. David Guetta's "Just One Last Time" provided a lot of inspiration, too. I listened to both songs (and many other great ones) while writing, and man, did they get me super emotional! =( I just couldn't wait until January 2013 to find out what happens next, so my imagination just burst with ideas!

Like my first Captain Swan fic, I couldn't control this one, as it had a life of its own! For those who have read my work before, I really hope it's up to par with your expectations. At first, it was just going to be a long one-shot, but I think I have enough ideas to make this at least into a mini-fic! Who's happy about that? ;) Let me know what you think. Can't wait to hear from you! =) Happy reading. xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 1: Gravity**

"Emma, we have him."

Mary Margaret's calm voice sounded loud and clear through Emma's cell phone as she sat, anxiously waiting for any news, in her yellow beetle. After sharing a few words of consolation and comfort, Mary Margaret disclosed their new captive's location and instructed her daughter to make her way down as soon as possible. The young woman hastily obliged and disconnected the call. With an elongated sigh of relief, Emma twisted the keys in her car's ignition, automatically worked the shift knob, and pressed her foot on the gas pedal. She couldn't waste any time; none of them had any time to waste. Any moment of peace at this point would most likely be transitory. However, anxiety slightly left her as she careened through the deserted, lamp-lit streets of Storybrooke. The plan that she had concocted with Mary Margaret and David had worked and, given the tone of her dear mother's voice, there had been no casualties. And yet, she only mentioned _him_, and not Cora.

Where was the damn witch in Storybrooke?

It didn't take long for Emma to reach the Sheriff's station from her designated watch-point. As her car came to a screeching halt at the sidewalk's curb, she caught sight of David and Mary Margaret eagerly awaiting her arrival at the glass-doored entrance. "Where is he?" Emma queried as she exited the vehicle and jogged to their sides.

"In the holding cell." David responded coolly, motioning his head towards the inside of the station. "He's going nowhere."

"Cora is still running loose." Mary Margaret began as she took her daughter's hands in hers. "We have to find the others and gather the rest of the townsfolk. They're all meeting at Granny's." The pixie-haired woman continued, with her eyes full of determination, "We'll only be a few minutes. Call me if he gives you any trouble."

"I'll be fine." Emma smiled reassuringly and gave her mother and father a hug in turn. "Be careful."

David and Mary Margaret gave their daughter one last look before taking off. Emma looked after their receding forms for a brief moment, then headed inside. More adrenaline pumped through her bloodstream as she thought about everything that was at stake now: Storybrooke and everyone in it. At least, she thought, one of the two threats has now been apprehended; that'll even the odds a bit more. She walked purposely through the pearly-white corridors as a million other thoughts about their new captive raced through her head. He had no magic, both in Fairytale Land and here, as it seemed, so he'd be harmless enough behind metal bars; and yet, a part of her knew that the power he possessed didn't necessarily come in the hard form of spells and enchantments.

Depending on one's perspective, his powers were _much_ more dangerous.

Her mind then took her back to the last moment that she had seen him in Fairytale Land. The end result? Him on his back, knocked out cold. A surge of pride had engulfed her at that moment in time: the moment when she realized that she had bested him at one of his honoured skill sets. Yet, he still managed to find a way to come to Storybrooke, to use the bloody bean from the Giant's lair and press his plans of revenge forward.

What other tricks did he have up his sleeve?

She turned the final corner.

He came into view.

The pirate's smouldering eyes instantly looked up at her coming form. He stood slowly, with his twinkling orbs completing the scrutiny of her body, from head to toe. In an act that didn't surprise Emma one bit, his defining smirk appeared on his face as he said, "Nice to see you again, love."

"Hook." Emma greeted without mirth or amusement evident in her expression. She crossed her arms indignantly, as though to belabour the point. "You've come to cause more trouble, I see."

"Actually," he drawled in a deep tone, sauntering towards her. His hand gripped the metal bars as he whispered, "I came here for you, Swan."

Her expression screamed of distaste. "What?"

"You want me to say it again, love?"

"You know what?" The young woman hardened her jaw, took a few steps closer to the cocky pirate, and met his gaze with equal measure. Her tone was scathing as she imparted, "I prefer you say nothing at all."

"Well," Hook gracefully gestured towards his surrounding cell, seemingly unaffected by her reaction, "seeing my present predicament, silence would be rather _boring_, now wouldn't it? Some of the things I prefer: good conversation, a fire, and rum. _Lots_ of rum."

Emma ignored him: the one thing she resolved to do while she spent some alone time with the irksome pirate captain. Instead of replying to his blandish speech, she stalked towards her office, strapped her holster around her waist, and prepared her gun. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Never took you for the quiet type, Miss Swan." A pause. When the pirate realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with her, he tried, "I know what you're thinking. Hell, I know what you're _feeling_. But it doesn't change the fact that I've come here, all the way to your land, for _you_."

Emma couldn't block _those _words out, as much as she tried. She pursed her lips in a tight line as she continued her preparations. She kept her back to the pirate, though he noticed that her body visibly tensed at his latter words. At first, Emma had thought that Hook had threatened her when he said that he had come here for her - to enact some sort of revenge for their duel, or something of the like - and yet, when he repeated his words, she realized that he didn't say them menacingly. On the contrary, he spoke with such passion, such fervent desire, that Emma couldn't help but twist her head towards him and eye him in curiosity. Ever since she had met the captain, she had never heard him speak in such a manner - at least, when speaking about _her_. His tone was lined with such longing and such _honesty_ that she found it slightly disturbing.

"I've forgiven you for the beanstalk incident, if you must know. Can't really put the tip of my hook on the precise moment, but I have." Hook didn't take his eyes off the young woman; he wanted her to study him, to understand what he was actually saying. "You're an expert at spotting liars and falsities. So tell me, Miss Swan," he leaned forward even further, placing his head in between the bars, "am I lying to you?"

Hook recognized the flicker of consternation in her eyes, despite her attempt to keep her expression neutral. She was entirely still now, eyes locked upon his. The pirate didn't wait for her to audibly respond. "Think about it, darling. I could have easily bested you during our little swordfight. Did you really think you could have won _that_ easily, had I been trying?" He snickered as he shook his dark, shaggy head. "You had good form, Swan, but not good enough."

"Shut up."

Hook drew back animatedly, placing his hand upon his heart as though her words had wounded him. "Is this how you always react when someone is trying to confess their feelings for you? My dear, you have a _lot_ to learn..."

The pirate had depleted most of her patience by this point. With a throaty growl, Emma slammed the door to her office and stalked back towards the holding cell. As she reached the pirate, she pointed a menacing finger to his nose. "Hook, whatever mind games you're playing now, it won't work." She snarled, inching her face closer to his. "You're not charming. At all."

"Why, of course I'm not! Charming is your father! ...Who, by the way, I had the pleasure of meeting earlier when he gave me a right hook to my precious jaw," he quipped in return. Then, almost instantly, something changed within his blue orbs. His stare became predatorial. "Although...I _could_ be your daddy, in another sense..."

She turned her back to the pirate again, unwilling to hear any more of his goddamn speeches. _When are the others coming back?___she inwardly growled. Just like she thought, Hook wasn't going to be physically dangerous; but he could rile her so easily with a few, mere words that she knew her mental status would deteriorate if she spent more time with him.

Without warning, the squeaking of the metal bars sounded, followed by hurried footsteps.

Before Emma could turn to face her captive, she found that their roles had been entirely reversed in just those few seconds.

Her breath caught her throat as she felt taut arms tightly wrapping around her torso. Hook held her firmly in place and pressed her back upon his chest. When he felt her squirm, he drew closer, rested his lips upon her earlobes, and purred, "Don't worry, love. That was just my hook."

"What the hell?" Emma continued to struggle, albeit to no avail. The pirate overpowered her with another squeeze of his arms, and their forms remained fully touching. She cried out exasperatedly, "How did you..."

The pirate merely waved the shining hook in front of her victoriously. "Never underestimate how skilled I am with my hand...and my hook."

By this point, Emma attempted to elbow Captain Innuendo, though he easily blocked the blow with his forearm. Hook brushed off her hostility and silence and swirled her around to face him. She didn't struggle. He kept her firmly pressed upon his chest and used his good hand to clasp her upper arm. The side of his hook trailed down the length of her spine. When she finally met his intense gaze, he said hoarsely, "The truth is," he awkwardly cleared his throat, suddenly exhibiting slight discomfort. The pirate couldn't even hide his emotions with a cocky smirk upon his countenance any longer. His smile waned, and his expression became neutral as he admitted, "Something always brings me back to you, Swan."

There was something different in the pirate's eyes. Something _softer_. He enacted the expression in his face with his hand as it delicately traced the side of Emma's face. She had been stalk still and tense; though, when his warm hand began to caress her cheek and lips, emanating his warmth, her muscles began to automatically relax. Hook swallowed as his eyes took inventory of her incredulous face. His jaw remained taut, as though he were fighting an inner battle. "So beautiful," he whispered, just audible enough for Emma to hear.

Unbeknownst to the woman herself, Emma's eyes began to mist. Now, in silence, Hook stared at her face with such tenderness on his own that it was difficult for her to discern whether he was just playing with her or whether he was actually being truthful for once. His next words shook her from her reverie; if she had any doubts, some of them were obliterated as his hoarse voice said:

"Would you like to kiss me, Emma?"

The words had escaped from the pirate's lips even before he contemplated them. Did he just _ask_ a bloody woman to kiss him? His temple twitched at the thought. Hell, he never asked for anything in the first place; he just took whatever he pleased, claimed anything that was his heart's desire. What's more is that he didn't give a damn about the consequences of those actions. All Hook ever wanted was pleasure - to please himself, to somehow quench the admittedly unquenchable desire for sex, gold...and revenge.

His thoughts were then shattered when he felt warm lips on his own.

Emma's kiss was delicate. Exploratory. She tasted even sweeter than Hook had imagined. After a few moments of allowing Emma to lead, he finally kissed her in return, adding the fire and intensity that he thought their growing connection needed. Hook claimed her lips with such force that Emma couldn't help but allow a whimper to leave her throat, to rest her hands upon the pirate's adamantine chest for support. The pirate's tongue begged for entrance in her mouth, and Emma obliged after a few moments of coaxing. Killian felt her body weaken as the heat between them rose, and he hooked a strong arm around her waist to keep her steady and in place.

_She wouldn't turn from him now, no; not when her entire body screamed that this was precisely where she wanted to be._

The flame that Emma had ignited within him spread throughout every inch of his shaking body as their lips continued to fight for dominance. Wholly impassioned, Hook alternated their positions as they turned, took her a few steps back, then pinned her entire body upon the metal bars of his former place of captivity. Emma's body molded into his as Hook pressed himself upon her, with his good hand tracing her thighs, hips, and finally landing at her waist. With a throaty growl, the pirate broke their kiss and began to work on the side of her neck. Emma let out a shaky breath and ran her fingers through his mussed hair. "Oh, God..." she sighed, raising her head to allow Killian more access to her skin. The pirate peered upwards at her as he continued his assault, finding himself further aroused by the look of pleasure upon her face.

"What is going _on_ here?"

? ? ?

**A/N: **You want more, don't you? =P hahaha xx IFHD


	2. Chapter 2: Disclosed Desires

**A/N:** Hi, my lovely readers! I never thought that I'd have enough plot for a decent-length fic, but alas, I think that I do! The more I wrote, the more scenarios and ideas came into my head, and the story just became longer and longer. Who's happy about that? =D So much for a three-shot. =P

I've been slaving away to get all of my notes down as soon as possible, well before the January start-up, because I don't want the story to be influenced by what's going to happen on the show. I really want its originality to remain, no matter what transpires throughout Season 2.

Also, for those who are interested in my writing style (thank you to those who are enjoying it, by the way), I read a lot of historical fiction (particularly medieval, Arthurian lore, etc.), historical romance, and thrillers (Raymond Khoury's works have certainly influenced me a lot). It's been really fun mixing the writing styles of those genres and applying it to the OUAT universe.

Thank you _so _much for all of your reviews and overwhelming support; your enthusiasm and encouragement certainly help me continue and are so important to the success of this story. The reviews are so hilarious! I love you guys! haha! And yes, I _am_ an evil author. Sorry I'm not sorry. =P Let me know what you think of this next installment, wherein "Captain Cockblock" (à la _thescribediaries_) will be revealed. I'd love to hear from you! xx IFHD

P.S. Captain Swan till I die. *salutes*

? ? ?

**Chapter 2: Disclosed Desires**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Undisclosed Desires"**_

_**By: Muse**_

_I know you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

? ? ?

Emma and Hook both froze at the sound of the high-pitched exclamation.

"Oh, _God_!" Emma repeated the expletive as her eyes opened; this time, her expression transformed into that of horror as she heard Mary Margaret's incredulous voice. In the ensuing silence, Emma rightly jumped from the man before her. For good measure, she gave the smirking Hook - who still eyed her with much arousal - a shove to widen the distance between them. With a visible gulp, Emma turned her head towards her mother's form which, to her mortification, was surrounded by David's, Henry's, Red's, and Granny's. _Oh, for fuck's sake...Henry!_ Emma cursed to herself, clenching her teeth. As her eyes darted to her son, she saw that, thankfully, David had enacted _some_ form of decency in the room and had covered the young boy's eyes with the length of his palm.

"Emma," Mary Margaret began in a slow, deceptively calm manner. She took another deep breath to calm her rising emotions. The relaxation technique failed to take effect entirely, for she kept her fists tightly clenched at her sides, "I think we need to talk."

"Ooh," Hook grimaced animatedly, clucking his tongue repeatedly at Emma. He finished in a sing-song voice, "I think _someone's_ in trouble!"

Emma seethed with utter contempt and snapped, "Hook, _shut up_!"

Despite the thickened tension in the room and seemingly unaffected by the bewildered stares that he was receiving at the moment, the pirate sauntered forward. Evidenced by the wide grin that he wore, he didn't appear even a tad bit bothered by the fact that Granny was aiming a loaded crossbow right at him. "Ah, friends of my _former_ captors." He nodded towards Red, Granny, and Henry (who had now regained his eyesight), specifically. His twinkling orbs fell upon them in turn. "Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced." He gave them a low, gracious bow. "The name's Killian Jones."

"Captain Hook." Henry said knowingly with a tinge of awe and wonder, eyeing the glinting metal that stemmed from the pirate's hand.

Hook's gaze fell upon the young boy. The pirate quirked a brow and threw him a side grin, visibly pleased by Henry's reaction. "Ah, so you've heard of me, then? I rejoice to the fact that my reputation precedes me, even in this land."

Finding his theatrics highly unacceptable throughout the awkward moment, Emma shoved him aside in distaste. The pirate took a few steps back, willingly obliging her to stand before him, with an amused smirk. When all eyes turned to Emma, she swallowed, lacking much conviction in her tone: "It's not what it looks like."

Hook took slight offence to the outright _lie_. In retaliation, he kept his arms behind his back, peered out from the top of Emma's right shoulder, and countered with a simple, "It _is_ what it looks like."

Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and Granny were still dumbfounded at this point. Henry, on the other hand, couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

The pirate's bright blue eyes surveyed those around him in turn. Then, he rolled them in boredom when he realized that they were, once more, enshrouded in thick silence, even after another minute or so. Encircling his palm before him as though to physically initiate a change of events, he drawled, "I'm not here to hurt Emma, or any of you." He definitely had their attention now. "Seeing as though your measly holding cell can't contain me, why don't I be of use to you? Let me help you deal with Cora."

"_Deal_ with her?" Mary Margaret's beet-red face showed no signs of acceptance. At all. She took a purposeful step forward to fully face the pirate. "You _work_ with her, Hook! She's in Storybrooke because of _you_."

"Now, now, don't be pointing fingers, sweetheart." Hook clucked his tongue admonishingly as he gave his head a shake. "I did what I had to do to find my way here. Now that I _am_ here, my deal with the witch is done, as far as I'm concerned." Then, he held up his index finger as-a-matter-of-factly. "And, since we're playing the blame game, let me take this time to point out that, had Miss Swan over here not knocked me unconscious during our little duel," he turned to Emma, "which was _not_ part of my plan, by the way," he then turned back to his audience, "I would've just easily come through with the two of you and left Cora behind."

Emma and Mary Margaret shared a look. David, Red, and Granny continued to eye the pirate warily.

"How do we know we can trust you?" came David's rough reply, giving voice to the question that lurked in all their minds. The veins at his temples were now visible as he wore the same, indignant expression as Mary Margaret.

"I can only count the reasons on one hand," Hook began, earning a simultaneous groan from all in the room, "but here they are. Reason one: Emma's alive and," he gave her body a clear, unabashed once-over, "looking very well, despite my easy escape. Two, my quarrel has never been with any of you, so if you do not get in my way, I will steer clear of yours. And three," his eyes landed on Emma's face this time, scrutinizing it as though he were trying to memorize her every feature, "well, let's just say that the third reason is for me to know and Emma to realize."

Emma kept his intense stare, though remained silent.

No one had a chance to directly reply to the captain's reasonings. At this point, Leroy burst into the main room of the station, panting heavily. He halted before the group and doubled over, resting his hands upon his trembling knees. When he finally managed to catch his breath, he sputtered labouredly, "Cora's reappeared. Regina and Gold have followed her into the forest; I think she's trying to draw them out. Belle's nowhere to be found; we can only guess that she's chased after Gold."

Emma's eyes widened in distress. "We have to find them _now_!"

It didn't take long for those within the station to settle on an agreement.

However, as Hook began to step forward to join the retreating group, Mary Margaret scowled, held her arm up to place a barrier between them, and hissed in a warning tone, "Hey. Not so fast."

Hook gave her a questioning, sidelong glance. After a few heartbeats, he animatedly complied with her request and slowed his movements.

Ignoring the pirate's idiotic actions, Emma placed a steady hand upon Mary Margaret's shoulder (though the latter woman didn't keep her seething eyes from the smiling, slow-motion swashbuckler), and stated, "We should worry about Cora first. We'll deal with him later."

After taking a few more moments to eye the pirate calculatingly, Mary Margaret finally acquiesced with an exasperated sigh, and they exited the station without further discussion. Time was still of the essence - even moreso now - and they wouldn't waste any more of it on Hook. As Emma passed through the glass doors, she caught the imposing sight of the town's inhabitants - almost all of them, by the looks of it - awaiting their arrival. Armed with torches, various weapons, and steadfast expressions, they all seemed prepared to fight the threat together. It appeared as though an entire army had assembled right in front of the Sheriff Department; as one, they were determined to do whatever they needed to in order to protect their lives, livelihood, and their precious town.

"Ruby?" Emma called out to her friend, who was a few steps in front of her, as the crowd began to move in unison.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Take Henry for me." She took her son's hand in hers, squeezing lightly, then guided him towards the she-wolf. "Keep him safe until we get back."

Henry's face instantly scrunched in heightened emotion. "No! Emma, I want to come with you!"

The young woman squared her jaw as she squatted down to the boy's height. She met his pleading eyes and cupped his round face in her hands. However, the stern look that she wore made it obvious to Henry that she wouldn't budge from this decision. As they embraced, Emma promised, "Well be back as soon as we can, alright? Just stay with Ruby. I'll find you when this is all over."

Young Henry was close to tears at this point; nevertheless, he silently obeyed his mother with a nod, embraced her one more time, then walked back to join Ruby. Emma's eyes never left her son's form as the she-wolf led them away from the pack. When they finally disappeared into the distance, she joined the makeshift army of Storybrooke once more, walking briskly at the flanks to make her way to the front to join Mary Margaret and David. Just before she reached her parents, however, she felt a warm hand gently clasp her wrist.

"Swan."

She stopped moving. Her eyes landed on the hand that held onto her, trailed up the owner's arm, then finally landed upon his steely-blue eyes. "Yeah?"

Hook held out her gun towards her, grip first. "You dropped this while you were madly kissing me."

Despite the unexpected courtesy that he showed, Emma eyed him in dishumour as a result of his latter quip and pursed her lips into a thin line. Nevertheless, she accepted the weapon humanely and quickly tucked it back into her holster. "Thanks."

"The young one back there," Hook continued as they began to walk once more, motioning his head behind them, "that was Henry, your son, wasn't it?"

Emma eyed the pirate curiously as he fell into step with her. By now, they were at the back of the group, a few meters away from the last cluster of people. Although she didn't audibly reply, her answer was more than transparent to Hook. It dawned on him then just how easily he could read her - or, he reasoned, just how transparent she was when she was with him. He pressed on, slightly puckering his lips through his analysis, "He seems like a good lad."

A curt exhale escaped from Emma's lips. She shook her head to put an end to the current topic at hand. "Just keep walking, Hook."

The pirate held up his hands in surrender and amusedly watched the young woman as she quickened her steps in front of him. Before she took her eyes off him, however, Emma noticed the sword and scabbard tied around his waist. _How the hell did he reclaim his belongings and arm himself without us noticing?_ she inwardly muttered. Quick hands and unyielding determination were certainly good traits for a thief. She would know, after all.

They reached the edges of the wide expanse of the forest a few minutes later. At the lead, David held up a hand, and the group halted obediently behind him and remained silent. Holding up a torch to guide his keen eyesight, the prince squatted downwards and assessed the tracks that he instantly discerned in front of him. "They're headed north." He announced, twisting his head back to face the townsfolk. "But there are more than three tracks here." His face showed signs of worry as he followed the trail further into the forest. He locked eyes with his wife.

Mary Margaret fell into step with David and investigated the tracks herself. The same, puzzled expression appeared on her comely face. "These tracks look as though they were made by dozens - or more - people."

Emma's narrowed eyes instantly travelled to Hook's form, silently accusing him of misdemeanor.

The pirate held up his arms in protest as he garnered the attention of most of the townspeople. He knew precisely what the young woman was accusing him of. "Only Cora and I arrived on my ship. No one else."

Emma scrutinized his face even further. Hook grinned for show. The young woman ignored his bared teeth and called out, "He's telling the truth."

"I don't have a good feeling about this." David admitted, though only loud enough for Mary Margaret, Emma, and Hook to hear. The prince's eyes searched through the crowd. "Where's Ruby? She can help us track them down quicker."

"I asked her to look after Henry," Emma piped up, stepping forward. "And I don't think we'll need to track Cora down for long. Knowing her, _she_ will find _us_."

After a few moments of silent deliberation, the prince addressed the awaiting townsfolk, "Spread out, everyone. We need to cover as much ground as we can."

The crowd nodded at the order and hurriedly dispersed.

"Here, Emma." As her daughter approached, Mary Margaret handed her a flashlight from her satchel, and then gestured towards Emma's loaded holster. "Stay close. Be ready. And keep an eye on _him_."

"I will."

Before Mary Margaret turned to join David, she added, "Oh, and Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"We _still_ need to talk. Don't forget that."

Emma winced.

At a distance, Hook peered up at the mother and daughter, curious as to what their hushed conversation entailed. He had a hunch that he was certainly one of the main subjects. Something else crossed his mind then. The thought of Emma crying out his name over and over again at the height of pleasure was certainly... titillating. Perhaps he could one day make that a reality. No. Not _could_ - _would_. By all means, she could continue to try and resist him, to deny the feelings that he was clearly arousing within her, but he knew the truth. She could fight him off until the apocalypse of this world occurred, but he wouldn't give up _that _easily. He loved a challenge - and a challenge, she was proving to be. After the mother and daughter conversation came to an end, he called out in a lighthearted tone, "Swan, am I to stay with you, then?"

The rest of Storybrooke's inhabitants ventured further into the forest. Their forms were difficult to discern at this point; the only evidence of their presence through the lush vegetation and foliage were their torches and flashlights. In response to the pirate's query, Emma pressed her lips into a thin line and shone the flashlight directly at his face. Hook cried out, more in surprise than in pain, as the steady streams of light burnt his eyes. Instinctively, he shielded his face with an arm. Without looking at Emma, he mumbled, "I take that as a yes?"

"Just start walking." Emma commanded unamusedly. She _had_ allowed him to escape, so perhaps it was just fitting that the responsibility of looking after the irritating pirate befell upon her. And yet, disturbingly enough, a part of her didn't protest much about the task. It wasn't just the thought that he wouldn't necessarily hurt her. It was certainly something more than that, but she just couldn't precisely define what it was.

Focused on the task at hand, she followed the general direction of where Mary Margaret, David, and Granny had gone. Though, she found herself lagging behind after a while, seeing as though the pirate seemed to _enjoy_ taking his sweet time, as though this current mission were literally just a stroll in the park. When her patience was dried up by the pirate once more, Emma finally whirled on her heels, stalked to the languid man behind her, tightly clasped his upper arm in her hand, and began to unceremoniously tug him forward.

"Ooh," was the pirate's lascivious reply. "Rough. I like it."

"Just _move_!"

With his arms up in surrender, Hook finally began to make use of his legs in a manner that Emma was pleased with. However, they only managed to walk a few meters before he began his chatter once more with, "You want to kiss me again, don't you?"

"No."

"Even _I_ know that's a lie, Swan." He paused momentarily, then whispered conspiratorially, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure."

"I'll tell you anyway, Swan." Ignoring her exasperated groan, Hook never lost the mirth in his voice. "I allowed myself to be caught by Snow, Charming, and the others, not long after my ship docked in Storybrooke's harbour." He awaited her response, which manifested as a weary look and a disinterested 'why?'. Content that he was able to claim her attention, he explained, "I thought it was the most efficient way to see you again, love. Perhaps I was right."

Emma was about to retort when a branch snapped in the distance.

Hook's keen ears instantly heard the sound, which had come from somewhere indiscernible. The smile on his face was entirely erased, only to be replaced by a taut jaw and narrowed eyes. Instinctively, he held out a hand to grasp Emma's in order to halt her movements. To answer her questioning glance, he curtly pressed his index finger upon her lips, motioning for her to keep silent. She nodded without protest.

Bushes rustled behind them.

Hook and Emma whirled around.

Their new companion greeted them with:

"Ah. Miss Swan and Hook. It's a pleasure seeing you here."

? ? ?

**A/N:** Uh oh. Are they in trouble? =O What was your favourite part of this chapter? =D Until next time, my darlings! xx IFHD


	3. Chapter 3: Grey Matter

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! Quick update for you all. I'm trying to post as much as I can before I leave for my vacation on Sunday. I hope to have another chapter up by then as well, because I'll be gone for a while and I don't want to leave all of you hanging! Cross your fingers that my muse will stay with me. =)

Once again, thank you all for the feedback and support. I would love to name all of you, but then that would take half of this chapter! =) But your reviews and guesses were fantastic. Who got "Captain Cockblock" right from the previous chapter? hahaha! Let's see who got the answer for the "new companion" in this chapter correct. ;)

Also, I've posted a new OUAT one-shot called "**On A Beanstalk With A Pirate**". Check it out!

Anyway, I'm so excited for the rest of this story. I can't wait to share what I have planned with all of you! Hope you enjoy this next installment! xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 3: Grey Matter**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Breath of Life"**_

_**By: Florence + The Machine**_

_I was looking for a breath of life;_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang "no"_

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little of vision of the start and the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang "no"._

_But I only needed one more touch_

_Another taste of heavenly rush_

_And I believe; I believe it so..._

_And I only needed one more touch_

_Another taste of devouring rush_

_And I believe, I believe it so..._

_Whose side am I on; whose side am I?_

_Whose side am I on; whose side am I?_

_And the fever began to spread_

_From my heart down to my legs_

_But the room was so quiet oh..._

_And although I wasn't losing my mind_

_It was a chorus so sublime_

_But the room is too quiet_

_(Oh, the fever)_

_I was looking for a breath of life;_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang "no"_

_(I believe it)_

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start and the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang "no"._

_It's a harder way_

_And it's come to claim her_

_And I always say_

_We should be together_

_I can see below_

_'Cause there's something in here_

_And if you are gone_

_I will not belong here_

_And I started to hear it again_

_But this time it wasn't the end_

_And the room was so quiet, oh_

_And my heart is a hollow plain_

_For the devil to dance again_

_And the room was too quiet, oh_

_I was looking for a breath of life;_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang "no"_

? ? ?

Mr. Gold coolly stepped out from behind an oak trunk, with Belle in tow.

Emma released her held breath at their sight, particularly relieved that Belle had been alright this entire time. As she regained her composure, she shone the flashlight at their approaching forms and curiously surveyed their surroundings. "Where's Regina?"

"We were separated in the frenzy earlier." Gold answered in a light tone as he stepped over a moss-covered log. Belle followed closely behind him, keeping her hand clasped in his. As they now stood a few meters from Emma and Hook, Gold propped his cane in front of him. "Well, I've managed to find answers to some of our lingering questions. It seems as though Cora _is_ able to conjure up some..._friends_...here in Storybrooke."

"Her powers work here." Emma breathed out, more as a statement than a question.

Gold still nodded his head in support, sharing in the morose mood. "To some extent, it seems so. The good news is that I've found that her creatures aren't immortal." The leather-skinned man pursed his lips into a thin line as the memories of what had transpired just a few minutes earlier appeared in his memory. That he and Belle escaped relatively unscathed was a miracle, he thought. His tone became darker as he warned, "There are enchanted creatures the forest, Miss Swan. I suggest that you tell your friends this. Beware of what stalks within."

As they spoke, Hook left Emma's side and stalked forward in a predatorial manner. His facial expression entirely transformed, and his entire body grew tense. The pirate's countenance morphed from neutral, to questioning, and then, finally, it filled with recognition. In the midst of Emma and Gold's conversation, he let out an interjecting snarl - one that would make even Red proud. With narrowed eyes, he unsheathed his sword and wielded it menacingly before him. "I think we have a score to settle, _crocodile_."

The response that he then received was slightly surprising. Instead of the crocodile himself retaliating, Belle confidently stepped in front of her lover and growled in return, "Go back to where you came from, pirate! Your trouble isn't welcome here."

Despite the growing tension, Emma couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at Belle's indignant reaction. She could guess that it was partly because Belle was just being protective of Gold, but the look on her face and her body language screamed to her that there was something more; something _personal_. Emma was definitely missing _something_. At this point in her 'relationship' with the pirate, Emma wouldn't be the least bit surprised that Hook had done something to Belle as well.

Emma didn't have time to conjure up scenarios in her head regarding Hook and Belle's shared past, because before she could even blink again, Hook snapped. In an instant, the pirate lost all of his composure, transforming into such a vengeful, ruthless creature that Emma had never seen before. Sure, Hook defended himself when he needed to and was more than capable of doing so; and yes, he _had_ attacked _her_ during their little duel in Fairytale Land - but this was something entirely different. From what she could discern, he was now driven by something so deep, so primal, that the need seemed to be embedded in his soul. Not knowing how to react, the young woman found herself entirely frozen and bewildered as he surged forward at full attack, heading directly for Gold.

Though Belle let out a panicked gasp at the antagonism, Gold retained his cool demeanour and easily countered Hook's mighty, right swing with a diagonal parry of his cane. The older man didn't even seem phased by the pirate's continuous attack, warding off every blow with his own. Hook's blows carried such power that Gold retreated little by little; nevertheless, the older man kept his defenses and weren't dealt any direct blows to his body. To the women's surprise, the metal cane withstood the sharpened edges of Hook's sword; though pieces of it were being hacked away little by little and it couldn't deliver cutting damage in return, it was the closest defensive weapon that Gold had at the moment.

Even after a minute or two, Hook's inflamed attacks didn't abate. He continued the onslaught with heightened energy, enacting every sword trick that he knew and going for the killing blow every time; however, as the fight progressed, Gold continued to match his every hit and evade a few close calls.

Throughout the moonlight-guided combat, Gold managed to advise Belle to stay back and get to safety. The brown-haired woman ran directly to Emma's side, who continued to stand, stalk-still, as she watched the course of events unfurl before her through widened eyes. As confusion continued to engulf her, she felt Belle's hand tugging at her arm. "Emma, we _have_ to stop this!"

Emma's shocked stare landed upon Belle's, then at the two combatants now a few meters from them. The Sheriff's manual didn't outline any precise procedures to stop _swordfights_, so she bravely stepped forward and tried the generic, "That's enough! Put down your weapons!"

Her cry fell upon deaf ears.

Extreme agitation coursed through her veins now. Emma gulped. She didn't particularly want to resort to the one thing that she _could_ do.

The tips of her fingers lithely traced the gun in her holster.

Before she could draw, however, she heard Hook cry out in pain. As Emma's eyes darted to his form, his hand relieved its grasp of his sword and his feet began to dangle from the ground. With an outstretched arm, Gold began to telekinetically hoist the pirate from the earth, the surge of magic slightly visible from his curled fingers. When the helpless captain was a good two meters in the air, Gold dismissively waved his hand, as though flicking off a fly; the pirate's body followed the gesture's direction, and it was sent flying into the trunk of a large alder tree. Upon impact, Hook's eyes shut; his body fell listlessly to the ground with a loud thud.

Emma looked on in horror.

Content that he finally bested the enemy, Gold languidly walked towards Hook's fallen sword. He bent over, picked up the weapon, and gripped the hilt tightly. He twisted his head towards the motionless body of the pirate and murmured, "I passed up killing you with your own sword once, _pirate_. I don't think I'll be doing _that_ again."

Gold retracted his arm and prepared for the final blow.

"Wait!" Emma cried, stumbling towards the pirate's sprawled form. She held out a pleading hand towards the leering man in front of her. No matter what score these two had to settle, she thought, she was _still_ the Sheriff of this town, and witnessing a cold-blooded murder first-hand and doing nothing about it wasn't exactly part of her job description. "Gold, _don't_."

"Miss Swan," the sorcerer replied coolly, "I suggest you move out of the way, unless you want to be run through as well."

She didn't budge despite the threat. With more conviction in her voice this time, she tried once more. "Gold, _please._ You can't just _murder_ someone!"

"Now why would I not kill someone bent on killing _me_? Isn't it self-defense?" He queried lightly as he scrutinized her, genuinely curious, for a response. He only needed to take one look into her eyes to find his answer. His lips pursed into a thin, thoughtful line. After a few, tense moments, Gold slightly relaxed and replied with, "Ah. I understand."

Emma eyed him nervously. She still held up her defenses, just in case he decided to continue his planned action. "What do you mean?"

Gold clasped his cane with his left hand as he squatted slightly to meet Emma's questioning eyes. "You may not see it yourself, Miss Swan, but I do."

She tried to brush off his cryptic words. Frankly, she felt a tad bit uncomfortable discussing _her_ issues with Gold. The conversation needed to change. Now. "If he travelled all the way to Storybrooke to kill you, Gold, he must have a good reason." She began, remembering what Hook had told her at the top of the beanstalk. Emma just wanted to hear it from the 'crocodile's' mouth. "I know you did something to him."

"I merely took something from him that was once mine, dearie."

Emma's face scrunched at the twisted logic. "_What_?"

Gold shook his head and waved off the topic. "Let's leave the past in the past, shall we? Well, except, of course, my desire to allow the pirate to suffer just a bit longer." A pleasant smirk appeared on his face then, as though erasing everything that had just happened from his memory. When Belle reached his side once more, he clasped her trembling hand in his; he eyed his lover for a brief moment, subdued by the fact that he didn't actually take someone's life in front of her - even if it were Hook's. "Now, if you do not mind, we are going to resume our hunt."

Gold dismissively tossed Hook's sword by his body. Belle twisted her head to face Emma, her bright eyes screaming with apology. She gave the blonde woman a meek wave. "Take care, Emma. I'll see you soon."

Emma gave Belle a wave of goodbye in return, still unbelieving that a crisis was averted. As the two retreated, Emma began to think about what Gold was referring to.

And then it hit her.

_Milah was both Gold and Hook's lover._

The first question that popped into Emma's head was how the hell the two men managed to enact _that_ circumstance. However, her second question was more worrying, and its answer would help her dive into the person that was Killian Jones: when was his love so bastardized into pure hate? Her mind searched for answers to the latter question as she tried to further understand the man who lay, motionless, in front of her.

"Oh, and Miss Swan?" Gold called out in the distance, disrupting her reverie.

"Yeah?"  
"A bit of advice for you. Be careful with the pirate."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Gold finished cryptically with: "He may be your salvation, but he may also be your doom."

When Emma and Hook were alone once more, she pulled the pirate's limp body into a somewhat comfortable sleeping position. He didn't respond to the movement. Then, sitting on a nearby log, Emma pulled out her phone from her jean pocket and inputted Mary Margaret's number. She received an answer after a ring.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." _With everything considered_, Emma thought. She let out a sigh. "We lagged behind and..."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but interject: "Since you're talking right now, I'm glad that you aren't busy _kissing_ him at the moment."

Given the fact that seeing her make out with Hook was, admittedly, traumatic for Mary Margaret, perhaps it was only fair that her dear mother would not let her live that incident down; at least, not anytime in the near future. Verily, she wasn't looking forward to 'the talk' that her mother had sternly promised her. Mary Margaret had already warned Emma that Hook was trouble. Maybe it was time for her to listen.

Emma bent down slightly and used a twig to poke at the pirate. Still no sign of movement. "Nah, he's too busy doing other things right now..."

Mary Margaret let out a gasp in shock. "Emma!"

Emma's eyes widened. "No!" The young woman replied hastily, finding herself wholly disturbed that her own mother would quickly think of such _possibilities_. Her explanation was prompt. "We met up with Gold and Belle by accident. Hook recognized Gold and tried to kill him. Let's just say he didn't succeed."

"Where is Hook now?"

"With me here, unconscious." Emma ensured to emphasize 'unconscious'. "Not sure when he's going to wake up."

"Alright," Emma could hear some rustling from Mary Margaret's end. "David, Granny, and I will retrace our steps back to you. There is still no sign of Cora; no one else has seen her yet."

"Okay. We're near the toll bridge, by the river."

"Good. That's not too far from where we are. We're on our way."

"Be careful," Emma sighed. "Gold said that he had encountered some enchanted creatures in the forest. Let's just say they weren't too friendly."

"Oh God." Dread seeped through Mary Margaret's tone. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

As Emma hung up and began her wait, she resolved to start a fire in the meantime. The hour grew even later, and with it came bitter cold. Just as she started collecting some kindling, she heard a low groan coming from the pirate behind her.

Hook's eyes opened with difficulty and slowly adjusted to the dim lighting once more. It took him a few moments to remember what had transpired. When he did recollect what had happened, he became agitated and began to search frantically for his weapon. Emma wearily rolled her eyes at his distress and dumped her collection of kindling between them. "Save your strength, Hook. Gold's gone."

"_What_?"

Emma couldn't believe the expletives that were now flowing from the pirate's dirty mouth. When he angrily hit the trunk of the alder at his side with the blunt edge of his sword, Emma cried, brows raised, "He was going to _kill_ you! You should be happy that you're still _breathing_ right now!"

Hook couldn't really argue with her latter point. In fact, that he was still breathing confused him. He his tone receded in volume ever so slightly when he queried, "And what precisely stopped him?"

Emma pursed her lips into a thin line. She swallowed. Suddenly feeling a bit awkward, her gaze dropped down to the ground between them. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Hook furrowed his brows at her reaction and eyed her pensively.

Through the ensuing silence between them, Emma merely proceeded to start the fire. The pirate kept his distance as he stood, observing her without a word. When she squatted down by her makeshift fire pit, coming footsteps sounded behind them. Emma sighed in relief then, thankful that she no longer had to be alone with the pirate - who still wouldn't take his darkened eyes off of her. Consciously ignoring his stare, she turned towards the sound, ready to greet David, Mary Margaret, and Granny.

The form that appeared out of the shadows, however, entirely negated her expectations.

Cora stepped forward with a crooked smirk etched upon her face. "I _must_ say, well done, Hook! I couldn't have planned this better myself."

? ? ?

**A/N:** OMG! What the HELL is going on? =O What do you think is going to happen next? ;) xx IFHD


	4. Chapter 4: Just One Last Time

**A/N: **Ahh, I can't handle the Captain Swan feels that I've inflicted upon myself while writing this chapter! I can't. xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 4: Just One Last Time**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Just One Last Time"**_

_**By: David Guetta feat. Taped Rai**_

_This is the end, Sasha_

_But I can't move away from you_

_This is the edge of patience_

_But you'll prove yourself to me_

_Still you drain my soul_

_Even though it hurts I can't slow down_

_Walls are closing in and I hit the ground_

_With "there's no tomorrow" echo in my mind_

_Just one last time_

_Just one last time_

_Just one last time_

_Just one last time_

_There comes for us too bad_

_Then we go back to the sound_

_And I know what I'm supposed to do_

_To get myself away from you_

_Oh you drain my soul and..._

_This is the end, Sasha_

_But I can't move away from you_

? ? ?

Though the new threat in front of Emma certainly garnered her attention and elicited fear, the young woman couldn't help but seethe with utter contempt. Her actions were now automatic as she gave the pirate's jaw her best right hook. "You bastard!"

Hook was unprepared for her physical reaction. As her hardened fist connected with his face, Emma instantly cursed, retracted her hand, and nursed the self-inflicted pain with her other palm. _This is going to leave a bruise_, she thought. Moreso for the goddamn pirate, she hoped.

The blow was powerful enough that Hook stumbled a couple of steps back. Given his minor concussion just a few minutes earlier, he found that his balance wasn't exactly in tip-top shape. He gave out a prolonged groan as he spat out some blood. Turning his head back to face his assailant, he nursed his own injury with his hand as he murmured: "Now I know where you inherited that right hook from."

When the throbbing pain slightly receded from her knuckles, Emma stalked purposely towards the pirate, now doubled over and resting his hands upon his knees. To her, that punch was only the beginning. With a snarl, she grasped the collars of his coat and abruptly tugged him towards her. Seething, she inched her face to his. "You're going to pay for this."

"For _what_?" Hook face screamed of confusion; he then winced at the pain that continued to bubble in his jaw. He didn't bother to shrug the woman off of him as he protested, "I've done nothing!"

For a brief moment, Emma caught it: absolutely nothing. The pirate's face, eyes, and tone of voice were all devoid of anything that screamed to her that he was lying. Her surety faltered for a heartbeat, and she thought she might have missed something, but she quickly resolved: _I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about him._

Emma was about to make her emotions towards the pirate known once more in the form of a knee to his solar plexus when they heard Cora sigh exasperatedly behind them. The witch drawled, encircling her hands before her, "I'm sorry. I hate to interrupt, but my companions and I just don't have time for this little drama of yours."

Emma's eyes were intently focused on Hook's blue orbs, ready to physically punish him once more. However, she quickly noticed that his gaze wasn't on her any longer, but on something behind her. The pirate's entire expression screamed of dread with a hint of wonder, his body stiff and unresponsive to her oncoming threat. Curiously, Emma twisted her head back and followed his line of vision. She swallowed hard at the sight that greeted her.

Even in the scant moonlight that burst through the trees, Emma could discern numerous, human-like shapes coming towards them. Between the trees and shrub, they all appeared to move in sync, steadily marching, as though having one mind. Cora stood in the middle of the congregation as calm as could be, merely clasping her hands in front of her as her "companions" surged forward in clusters. Emma's eyes darted nervously around them; she counted nearly a dozen, though she couldn't be entirely sure at this point. Upon hysteric inspection, she perceived that they were all cloaked in black, with the fabric as dull and dark as their movements, and the only things that were visible on their bodies were their blood red eyes.

As the villains drew closer, Emma suddenly felt Hook's arms wrap gently around her waist, as though to simultaneously snap her out of her shock and calm her. Without a word, he then pulled her behind him defensively, his stance now firm and unyielding. She eventually loosened her grip on his collar through this act and surveyed his face in bewilderment. He didn't regard her reaction. Instead, the pirate's expression grew serious, with his jaw clenched and his lips pursed into a thin line, when he took inventory of the new challenge before them.

The enemy drew closer by the second.

Since his deal with Cora was done, perhaps the witch shared his sentiment regarding allegiances. They only had a loose alliance based on a common goal, after all; Hook didn't care for Cora's personal vendetta, and frankly, she probably never cared about his. Seeing as the two of them had enacted their parts of the bargain, he mused, now, she didn't give a damn about what happened to him here in Storybrooke. He growled inwardly at the thought. _If the witch wanted bridges to be burnt, then so be it. _Nevertheless, despite her newfound antagonism towards him, he managed to plaster a pleasant expression on his face and attempt to unleash his own form of magic. "Now, now, Cora. Don't forget everything that we have gone through." His eyes slightly narrowed as an alluring smile appeared on his lips. The tone of his voice was almost a purr as he finished, "No need to act so hastily, darling."

Cora couldn't help but oblige the captain's suavity of language and action despite knowing the intentions behind them. She gave his body a calculating once-over. "Is that right?"

The pirate stepped forward confidently, arms extended at his sides. "You came here for your daughter." His eyes remained focused on Cora, though, from its corners, he kept tabulations of the minions that surrounded them. "So why not just leave us be, hmm?"

"Oh, don't you worry about my daughter," a laugh fluttered from her red lips, "but, seeing our most recent encounter with Miss Swan in Fairytale Land, I've come to develop a vested interest in her." This time, Cora's steely gaze landed upon the young woman. The lightness in her tone was entirely erased as she sneered, baring teeth, "Let's see how lucky you are in _this_ world, my dear."

Cora signalled a full attack.

Hook's flicker of hope was instantly put out. It wasn't often that his powers of persuasion were unsuccessful - particularly when they were used on women. However, instead of continuing to try and cajole Cora further, he abruptly grasped Emma's hand in his, met her eyes, and hissed, "Run!"

A part of Emma wanted to scream right then and there, 'I'm not going anywhere with _you!_'; and yet, she thought, what other choice did she have? Perhaps it wasn't even about trusting Hook at this point. Even with a loaded gun, she knew that she didn't have nearly enough bullets to destroy every being that now hunted them through the forest. Furthermore, they had no idea how many of them there really were and how many Cora would yet send.

The two bolted through the trees, bush, and foliage as quickly as their legs could carry them. Thankfully, their eyes had fully adjusted to the dim moonlight and they could now discern their surroundings without the help of a flashlight - which, they found, was _quite_ useful when running away from an army of magical creatures hell bent on obliterating them. At first, Hook had led the way, zigzagging through every beaten path that he could find; however, Emma was quick to realize that he had absolutely _no_ idea where he was going. Instead of continuing to follow the pirate that ran as though he were a headless chicken, she tugged at _his_ hand and panted, "Here! Across the toll bridge!"

Hook willingly followed without a word of protest.

As they reached the creaking bridge, Emma's heart plummeted almost instantly. At the opposite end stood several of the creatures, blocking their intended route of escape.

Waiting.

Emma gritted her teeth. By this point, she was more annoyed than frightened. _Why can't I just get a goddamn break for once?_ There _was_ one course of action that could entirely remedy her frustration, she thought. Instantly, she drew her gun and fired at the enemy one by one.

The action took the pirate by surprise, and he suddenly jerked back. He quickly recovered. "Aim for their hearts!" Hook yelled through the blasts. He winced at the ear-splitting sounds, though kept his proximity to Emma. Seeing her current actions, by her side was probably the safest place he could be at that moment.

It was Emma's turn to willingly follow the pirate's suggestion.

Storybrooke's Sheriff always fancied herself a good shot; and a good shot, she was. However, a gunman - or a gunwoman - was only as good as however many bullets were loaded in the weapon's chamber. It wasn't long before Emma heard the distinct _click_ of her empty barrel. "Shit!" she hissed, placing the gun back in her holster.

Hook's mouth twitched at the situation. He pressed his lips to her earlobe. "I don't suppose you can conjure up more bullets, can you?"

Emma eyed him wearily.

They huddled together, back to back, as more of the hooded creatures advanced. The enemies' movements were slow and calculating now, as though waiting for the opportune moment to strike. During the course of attempting to keep her distance from them with a shaky step back, Emma hissed through tight lips, "Hook, what _are_ these things?"

"An army of the undead," he shared with her through clenched teeth. With renewed vigour, he unsheathed his sword. "It appears that Cora's magic is controlling them."

Emma's mouth became slightly agape. Her voice screamed of incredulity. "You mean..._zombies_?"

_What the hell was this turning out to be, an episode of "The Walking Dead"? _she muttered inwardly.

"If that's the moniker that you prefer in this world, then yes."

Whatever the two decided to call them, they were now only mere meters away.

The pirate stood firmly and prepared his sword. Though, before he could attack the first creature that lunged forward, a whizzing sound reached their ears. It wasn't long before they discerned the origin of the sound. The arrow missed Hook's cheek by only a few centimeters before driving itself into the creature's chest. Emma and Hook instantly snapped their gazes towards the direction from whence the arrow came.

At the end of the bridge opposite the coming monsters, Mary Margaret stood erect, poised with another arrow in her bow. Not far behind her was Granny, taking her own shots at the creatures with her continuously loaded crossbow, and David, who had unsheathed his sword in front of him and was prepared to attack.

Hook threw Mary Margaret a wink. "Thank you, milady."

The pixie-haired woman shot back from the distance: "I was aiming for _you_!"

Neither Emma nor Hook knew precisely whether she was serious or not, but they never had a chance to belabour the conversation.

Heartlessly stepping upon her dead minions, Cora re-emerged from the darkness. She now stood at the opposite end of the bridge from Mary Margaret, David, and Granny and kept her stare at Emma, who continued to defend with Hook at the middle of the bridge. The witch perceived Emma and Hook retreating towards their group. She didn't waste a heartbeat and telekinetically ripped Hook's sword from his grasp. Cora wielded its movement with merely her eyes. Now, it hovered a meter away from Emma and pointed directly at her.

Cora whispered something incomprehensible, as though speaking to the weapon. Then, she called out with a smirk, "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

The sword darted forward.

In a split second, Emma was on the ground, flat on her back.

Her breath was quickly stolen from her lungs at the solid impact. She barely had enough time to react and brace herself, but she somehow managed to thrust her elbows out a little bit to soften the blow to her head. With a greedy gasp of air, she labouredly pushed herself upwards, eyes wide in shock.

Hook now stood before her, his body swaying to and fro ever so slightly. The sword protruded from his abdomen. In slow motion, the pirate's shaking hand touched the blood that freely dripped from his stomach, and then reached for the hilt of his sword. However, just as he gripped the handle, the weapon disintegrated into the air, disappearing as molecules of purple dust. Nevertheless, he continued to bleed and, now becoming light-headed, fell to his knees.

Emma finally found her voice. "Hook!" she cried, crawling to his side in panic. The young woman didn't even notice the tears that had begun to stream down her face. She caught his body in her arms just as his knees gave way. "Hey, you're alright. You'll be alright."

Cora laughed in triumph as she amusedly assessed the scene before her. "Well, well, Miss Swan. It seems as though I _can_ take your heart after all." Her gaze then met the pirate's unyielding stare. The witch sneered, "Killed by your own sword, Hook? I must say that that's quite a fitting end for a pirate such as yourself."

Another arrow came from Mary Margaret's bow.

This time, it connected with Cora's side.

The protruding projectile effectively halted the witch's speech. With a greedy gasp of her own, she quickly ripped the arrow from her flesh, shaking and crying out as she did so. She screamed in rage, staring daggers at her assailants. Mary Margaret and Granny shot two more arrows her way without hesitation; however, Cora was quick enough this time to pull two of her minions in front of her. They took the blows for their master.

In pairs, more creatures lurched forward. Arrows continued to meet their advances and end their undead lives. With a sorrowful look at Hook and a consoling hand upon Emma's shoulder, David passed them and began to deal some damage of his own.

When all of the creatures had been destroyed, they realized that Cora had vanished once more into the darkness of the woods.

Emma cradled Hook's head upon her lap and attempted to stop the bleeding. She ripped away even more fabric of her shirt and applied pressure to the open wound. Despite her attempts to retain her wits, Emma's body shook uncontrollably as the pirate's form stiffened.

Hook continued to sputter blood, his entire body wracking in coughs. As the seconds wore on, his breaths became shallower and shallower, face gritting in pain. In the midst of his bodily reactions, he somehow managed to turn his pale face towards Emma's. Their eyes connected. His shaking hand elevated and found the side of her face. "Despite the present circumstances," he groaned as Emma continued to hold him and try to nurse his wound, "I do not regret coming to Storybrooke for you, Emma."

Emma shook her head, not believing what was transpiring in front of her as well as what _had_ transpired in front of her. At that point, though, she realized what she _did_ believe: "I believe you, Hook."

He twisted his head as far as he could and kissed the palm of her trembling hand. "Killian, love."

With a long exhale, Killian Jones became limp in Emma's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Grace

**A/N:** Hello, my darling readers! I literally just got back from my trip to Las Vegas just a few hours ago, so my body is all out of whack and I can barely think straight right now! lol But alas, I have finally regained access to my laptop and can update! Thank you so much for your patience, reviews, and ongoing support. Some of you reacted very strongly to the previous chapter, but I'm sorry I'm not sorry! hahaha! Like I said, I'm an evil author. =) Onwards to the next chapter! xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 5: That Which is Born of True Love**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Kissing You"**_

_**By: Des'ree**_

_Pride can stand_

_A thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you_

_My soul cried_

_Heaving hard is full of pain_

_Oh, oh, the aching_

_'Cos I'm kissing you, oh_

_I'm kissing you_

_Touch me deep_

_Pure and true_

_Gift to me forever_

_'Cos I'm kissing you, oh_

_I'm kissing you_

_Yeah hey_

_Yeah_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_'Cos I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you, ohh_

? ? ?

Emma's expression screamed of unbridled distress as David placed two, steady fingers upon the pirate's neck. She attempted to clean the warm blood off of her hands, wiping them frantically upon her jeans, and then willed her attention back to Killian's body below her. Dreading the worst, she sputtered, "I-is...is he...?"

"His pulse is weak," David finally announced with a sigh. His blue eyes flickered with worry as he met his daughter's stunned stare, "and he's fading fast."

Emma's panic reduced slightly at the news that Killian was still alive. However, adrenaline continued to pump through her system as she learned of his deteriorating state. She resolved that couldn't waste anymore time; focusing on her shock wasn't the priority at this moment. As she stood, she pulled Hook's immobile body up with her, sitting him in an upright position. David immediately shot forward to help. Emma slung the pirate's right arm around her shoulders and David slung the pirate's left arm around his. They hoisted him up to his debilitated feet in unison. Hysteria refused to abate within the young woman as she declared: "We need to get him to the hospital _now_!"

With the help of Mary Margaret and Granny along the way, they hauled the unconscious pirate through the forest and back towards civilization. Luckily, they didn't encounter any more of Cora's minions, though Granny was prepared to defend with her loaded crossbow the entire journey back. Emma couldn't determine how long it took them to reach the hospital; her sense of time became slowed, almost to the point of stagnation. She could barely hear the instructions that David and Mary Margaret were giving her concerning how to carry Hook and which path to take. Emma still moved at a good speed, but her feet had suddenly become numb, akin to the rest of her body. Truly, she felt as though _she_ were the one who needed to be hospitalized at the moment.

Emma didn't falter for a second as soon as they reached the front of the hospital. When she burst through the threshold of the automatic sliding doors of the entrance, she called out frantically, "Dr. Whale! Dr. Whale!"

In the mean time, Mary Margaret and David rushed to place the pirate on an empty bed with the help of one of the charge nurses. After a few moments of scouring the building for any sign of Whale, Emma's distress grew when she realized just how deserted the hospital was. Seeing only two nurses in total at the moment - who eyed her with bewildered expressions - she directed her question to them. "Where's the doctor?"

"He left an hour ago to join the hunting party," a petite, red-headed nurse replied succinctly. She frowned when she saw Emma's tightened expression and promptly explained, "He asked us to stay here just in case..."

Emma released a frustrated groan. She couldn't care less about where Whale was gallivanting off to right now - even if it were to hunt for Cora; Hook's matter was more pressing at the moment. She attempted to calm her rising emotions before pleading, "_Please_ get on the phone and tell him to get here as soon as possible! This is an emergency!"

Feeling her haste, the red-head nodded obediently and bolted from the room. The other nurse, who had helped them earlier, did her best to survey Hook's state and dress his wound. While retaining her composure, she hooked him up to an IV and a portable cardiac monitor.

Emma eyed the beeping machine nervously.

They hadn't been too late.

Albeit weak, Hook's heart continued to beat in a steady rhythm.

Even though the nurse was doing as much as she can on her own, Emma was still tense as she plopped down on the chair at the side of the bed. Mary Margaret placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort while David and Granny keenly observed the nurse do her best with the newly-admitted patient. To relieve some of the anxiety and stress in the room, Dr. Whale appeared several minutes later, bursting through the paired swinging doors unannounced. The red-headed nurse jogged to his side and handed him his lab coat and gloves; the doctor readied himself.

Emma shot up from the chair at his sight. "Dr. Whale," she greeted tersely.

"Emma! I was on my way back when I received a call..." He gave her a nod while purposely striding towards Hook's form. He shot the young woman a questioning look. "What happened? Who is he?"

"He's been stabbed. It happened just a few minutes ago." Emma gulped. She didn't feel the need to relay anymore information that that to the doctor. She chose her next words carefully: "He's a...a friend. He's not from around here."

Dr. Whale paused for a few moments, eyeing Emma with a hint of doubt. _Not from around here? _he thought, but didn't pursue the topic any further. He gave her a firm nod. "Alright. I'll do my best to help him."

"Doctor?"

The red-headed nurse reappeared at his side. A look of concern flushed over her round face as she shakily pointed to the cardiac monitor.

All within the room followed her gesture.

None of them needed to go to medical school to recognize that the images that they were seeing before them didn't resemble a normal heart beating. The zigzagged lines were now moving upon the screen as though they were agitated sound waves; their movements were so erratic and abnormal that, even with his many years of experience in the field, it was something that Dr. Whale had never seen before.

Emma grabbed the bed's railing while she examined Hook's form. Her eyes widened once more. "Dr. Whale, what's happening to him?"

"I don't know, Emma." The doctor checked the bandaged wound, then listened to Killian's heartbeat with his stethoscope. "It's the first time I've ever seen anything like this. The cardiac readings...they're highly abnormal, and..."

Suddenly, the line on the monitor went dead.

The long, steady beeping sound ensued.

"I can't read a pulse." Dr. Whale announced, his face ripping with consternation. Panic flashed through his eyes. _What the _hell_ just happened?_ Frantically, he and the nurse began cardiopulmonary resuscitation, finding no other recourse. However, even after several cycles, Killian didn't stir. The nurse continued the procedure as Dr. Whale injected the pirate with a green liquid that was unfamiliar to any of the onlookers. The doctor waited a few more moments for a response to his last-ditch treatment, but still received nothing. After a few more, tense moments, Dr. Whale stepped back, turned to face Emma regretfully, and sighed, "I'm sorry, Emma. There's nothing else I can do."

Emma felt as though the world around her had suddenly imploded. It didn't take long before the beeping of the flatline on the monitor became too unbearable for the young woman; the sound's effects felt like shards of glass digging into every inch of her skin. Even before David, Mary Margaret, or Granny could say a word to her, Emma promptly exited the hospital, overcome by emotions haphazardly colliding within her. A part of her didn't want the others to see just how affected she was by these turn of events; yet, another part of her also couldn't believe just _how much_ she was being affected. Her audible breaths were shallow, her chest heaving up and down visibly, as though she were hyperventilating. The unwelcome words eventually trickled into her mind, despite her best efforts to block them out:

_Hook is dead._

"Emma?"

She heard Mary Margaret's steady footfalls sound behind her. She couldn't immediately respond to her mother's voice.

Mary Margaret paused for a few moments, then tried once more in the same, soothing tone, "Emma, you need to rest."

Eventually, Emma lifted her forehead from the palms of her hands and found her voice. "I will, Mary Margaret, but..." her eyes darted back to the entrance of the hospital, "...I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"But..."

"He saved my life," Emma said firmly with the shake of her head, "whether we like to admit it or not."

Mary Margaret's furrowed brows cleared at this statement; neutrality set upon her countenance. She finally nodded in acceptance a few moments later as she embraced her daughter tightly. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Call me if you need anything, sweetie. Anything at all." She cupped Emma's face in her soft hands and waited until the young woman met her eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Despite a brave expression, Emma's voice faltered. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Mary Margaret escorted Emma back inside, arm in arm. After sharing a few words with Dr. Whale and discussing the procedures for deceased patients, Emma said farewell to Mary Margaret, David and Granny. As they exited the room, she sat by Hook's bedside once more. The doctor and nurses allowed her to have some privacy.

Though Emma wasn't sobbing, she could feel rivulets of tears streaming down her face as she observed the pirate's peaceful form. It is true that, most of the time, you never realize what is there until it's gone, Emma thought. She still expected the pirate to open his eyes, throw her a salacious smirk, and recite his bawdy poetry until, well, eternity. But no. He remained so still, so undisturbed, that she perceived some sort of innocence about him - the part of him that had either been lost so long ago, or the part of him that he had just expertly masked throughout the years. Whatever the case may have been, it hadn't deterred him from taking the final blow for her, to sacrifice himself with full knowledge of the consequences. She still couldn't believe that he had done that; out of all the people in Storybrooke, he would've been her last guess for the person most willing to put others before himself. But the fact remained: he _had_ placed his life on the line, and he did it for _her_.

And now, he paid the ultimate price for it.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Emma found herself on her feet and slowly making her way to the pirate's side. Her eyes never left him. She reached out, ever so slowly, and gingerly traced the side of his face with the tips of her fingers; his skin was devoid of the warmth and glow that she had come to know. With a shaking voice, she whispered: "Thank you, Killian."

She then bent forward and placed her lips upon his.

? ? ?

Emma didn't know how long she had stayed by Hook's bedside. The hours passed, and despite the concerned glances and comments from the nurses who periodically checked up on the young woman, she refused to leave the pirate's side. When fatigue had begun to claim her entirely, she resolved to rest her head upon the mattress adjacent Hook's chest, just for a little while. However, the next words that she consciously heard were: "Emma? Emma, wake up."

Bright light then invaded her flickering eyes, signalling to her almost immediately that she had spent more than 'a little while' at the hospital. She awoke with a start. She attempted to reorient herself, sitting back from the bed, and curiously eyed the place upon the mattress where her upper body had lain. A slight pounding resounded in her head, and she felt her muscles aching in protest as a result of the awkward sleeping position. She now felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, then a few, light pats on her upper back. Through squinted eyes, Emma could discern Mary Margaret's blurry form peering down at her. "W-what time is it?"

"7:15 A.M.," The pixie-haired woman answered as she handed Emma a cup of coffee and a paper bag filled with breakfast. She dragged a nearby chair and took a seat beside her daughter. "I was a bit worried when I didn't find you at your apartment this morning. I called the hospital, and the nurse let me know that you were still here and that you stayed the night."

"Yeah, I…" Emma's eyes fell upon Mary Margaret's, darted towards the pirate's body, then rested upon her clasped hands, "I lost track of time and must've fallen asleep."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding and cupped Emma's clasped hands with hers. "It was a long night."

The images from what had transpired just a few hours prior flashed through Emma's mind, and her expression couldn't help but exhibit her strewn emotions. She had been through a lot in her short life, yes, but she realized that her heart still wasn't hardened enough for near-death experiences and others sacrificing themselves for her. How many people _had_ sacrificed themselves for her, including Mary Margaret and David? The count was getting high - _way_ too high, she thought. Emma sighed, finding it difficult to ask, "What are we going to…um…how are we going to treat his…"

Mary Margaret knew precisely what she was trying to ask. Her voice was solemn as she answered, "David is starting to prepare the torches for the ritual."

Emma eyed her in confusion. "Torches? Ritual?"

"We're going to take Hook's body back to his ship, where he probably would want to be in the first place," Mary Margaret began, attempting to find the most euphemistic way to relay the information to her daughter, "then, we're going to cast the ship out to sail as it burns…"

"Cremation," Emma breathed out tersely.

"We just thought that a ship burial would be fitting for him."

"W-well, yeah, I agree." The young woman stood, trying to regain what little composure she had left. "I mean, I don't think he'd want to be buried here in Storybrooke. The sea is where he'd want to be…"

A comfortable silence passed between them.

"Look." Mary Margaret placed a hand upon the side of Emma's face. "Take a few more moments with him. We'll get the stretcher and ambulance ready."

Emma nodded, feeling more tears threatening to engulf her eyes. "Alright. I'll be right there."

She now stood alone for another few moments of silence. Emma knew she'd never be ready to let go, and that it would take more than several minutes to console her. But she couldn't think of only herself - especially not now. With firm resolve, she sucked in a breath, took one last look at Killian's body, and dragged her feet towards the entrance of the hospital room. As she reached the doors, however, she heard behind her:

"You will _not_ burn my ship…or me, for that matter!"


	6. Chapter 6: Breath of Life

**A/N:** Rating will go up to M starting from this chapter! Sorry I'm not sorry. =D

Omg, I'm still so jetlagged. LOL! Anyway. I can't even begin to express how lovely all of you are. I know I thank you readers and reviewers every chapter, but really, you all deserve it. I get so pumped every time I get a notification for a review, favourite, message, alert, etc. To know that you are all reading, enjoying, and supporting this story means so much and it really and truly pushes me to keep writing. Your reactions and suppositions also make it super fun to write and see your further reactions to later chapters!

Anyway, since you have all been good little readers, this is a Christmas treat for you! Hope you all enjoy it. I have SO much planned for future chapters! Can't wait for you to read them. Well, have a wonderful holiday season! I know we all cannot wait until January 6, 2013! =D xx IFHD

P.S., If you want to read more of my OUAT stuff, check out my two one-shots, "Pirate Persuasion" and "On A Beanstalk With A Pirate"!

? ? ?

**Chapter 6: Breath of Life**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Kiss Me"**_

_**By: Ed Sheeran**_

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

? ? ?

Emma cautiously turned upon her heels.

"Hey." she said breathlessly as she perceived the apparition before her. Every ounce of air instantly left her lungs as she was unable to control her rising emotions. Shock reverberated throughout her entire being and was exhibited through her eyes. Her will to make any movement failed her, with almost all of her muscles taut and tense.

"Hello." Hook greeted amiably in return as he twisted his head towards her stalk still body. He continued to lie upon the bed as still as Emma, though there was no weakness evident in the glimmer of his eyes as he observed her. He took in her sight with such fervour that, to an undiscerning guest, it would have appeared as though he were just seeing her for the very first time.

A moment of silence passed between them.

With considerable effort, Emma found herself mobile once more. As her muscles loosened from the enchantment, she took a couple of steps towards the pirate, whose smouldering, coal-lined eyes never left hers. Her vocabulary was temporarily limited as a result of the current state of events; she wasn't particularly used to initiating a conversation with someone who, apparently, was just resurrected. Her voice stumbled over, "H-how are you feeling?"

Hook considered her question for a few heartbeats, remembering everything that had transpired until his, as it were, unfortunate demise. _How in the bloody hell..._ He winced for show and was entirely truthful when he imparted, "As though I had too much rum last night."

Emma raised her brows amusedly as she threw him a sidelong glance. Though he still looked a bit pale - which was definitely a marked improvement from his _former_ state - he seemed quite normal on the outside. "I guess I'll still take that as a good thing."

"Feeling anything is always better than feeling nothing, love," was the pirate's adage for the young woman. When he saw her nod in understanding, he threw the bedsheets from his body with a swift swing of his arm. Despite having been stabbed - _with his own goddamn sword, _he thought - just a few hours prior, he was able to sit up from his bed, all on his own, and place his boot-covered feet upon the tiled floor. He remained in a sitting position, slightly bent over as though he were preparing to pounce, and merely gave Emma an inflamed stare through hooded lids.

Emma still had no idea what had just happened or what was going on presently. _Is he one of the undead now or something?_ she queried inwardly. A cad of a pirate was no match for a _zombie_ cad of a pirate. She swallowed in nervousness. _Was magic controlling him, or was it something else?_ Emma studied him even further, attempting to find answers on her own; he didn't seem hell-bent on killing her - at least, not yet - which was, all things considered, a good sign. And yet, the way he was looking at her now made her slightly uncomfortable; he eyed her as though he was ravenous and she was prey. Despite her bubbling doubts, the young woman took a few more steps forward. "You should, um…" She was now only a couple of meters from him. "…you should rest."

"I shall," Hook easily obliged with a curt nod. He stood. The intensity in his gaze didn't abate. "But there's something that I have to do first."

Without another word of explanation, he quickly enclosed the space between them.

Emma stood her ground. She accepted Killian's coming form with open arms.

Her hands automatically rested on his stubbled chin as his hand found and gripped her waist. Their foreheads lightly touched when their bodies met. For several moments, they reveled in each other's presence, in the growing heat that radiated from their bodies. They were so close that they could hear each other's pulse, which began to quicken as their intimacy grew. Then, ever so delicately, Hook's lips claimed Emma's in a manner so soft, so delicate, that the act surprised the pirate himself. What bewildered him even more was that he _wanted_ to be gentle with her, to take all the time he pleased to be with her. He felt her form unwillingly trembling at the growing contact, signalling to him what he was beginning to ignite within her; it impassioned him even more. When he heard her whimper, he couldn't help but pull her even closer, deepening their kiss.

The length of their bodies slightly collided at the tug. With a throaty growl of satisfaction, Hook used his tongue to trace the outlines of Emma's lips, silently requesting entrance. She obliged without a second thought, and their tongues danced to a rhythm that was a mixture of passion, urgency, and pure need. Hook clearly remembered Emma's taste, but the way her mouth moved against his now was entirely different from the first time he had kissed her; this time, her willingness and eagerness added to the intensity of the moment. They both fought for control, each refusing to allow the other to gain the upper hand. Following a primal urge, the pirate buried his fingers in her hair as he pressed his hips closer to hers.

_These damn clothes are becoming a hassle,_ Hook thought.

Despite his entire body screaming the very opposite, the pirate pulled back. To answer Emma's questioning glance, he explained, "I know that propriety is of great importance to you, so I believe this is for your own good. I have a feeling that your mother is going to catch us in the act once more; thus, I propose that we resume this when we are in more _private_ quarters." Unable to resist the throbbing in his body, he gave her lips one last, longing kiss as his hand travelled down to her backside and gave it a playful squeeze. "Might I also warn you, Emma -" his keen eyes trailed from her face, down her neck, and surveyed her chest - "that if we do not stop our current activities now, I do not think that I will be able to control myself."

It was Emma's turn to pull back; she knew that Hook's latter threat was _not_ empty at all.

She was surprised to find that the pirate seemed to have gained the powers of telepathy as well, because only a few minutes later, Mary Margaret's head popped from the door's threshold as she began, "Emma, we should go now and…" It didn't take long before her words trailed off into a sputter, then to nothing at all. With sheer horror etched on her countenance, she stepped back at the sight of Hook's living, breathing, and grinning form. "How in the..._what_?"

? ? ?

Hook's miraculous return sent the hospital staff buzzing. Dr. Whale himself wanted to keep Hook for observation for a bit longer, quite keen on attempting to solve the mystery behind his apparent resurrection. The doctor was uncharacteristically pushy; however, despite several attempts to change Hook's mind, the pirate haughtily refused (saying that the building was too white and carried too much of an unpleasant smell) and simply _walked out_ of the hospital as quickly as he had entered it, entirely ignoring check-out procedures. _Who needed procedures anyway? _he thought. He was too bloody happy to be back that being examined like an animal wasn't a top priority on his to-do list at the moment. When Hook sauntered outside of the hospital with gracious bows at his audience as he passed, Emma and Mary Margaret could only give Dr. Whale and the nurses an apologetic look before scurrying after the loose swashbuckler.

Hook stepped onto the sidewalk. He placed his hands on his hips, closed his eyes, and took in a deep, long breath. He tilted his head towards the sky, reveling in the feeling of the glistening sun upon his skin. Even the air smelt fresher. He was alive and Emma was freely kissing him; surely, it would be devastating to find out that he was merely dreaming now - or in some kind of land for the undead of sort-of-dead.

He was awoken from his reverie when he felt a delicate hand wrap around his. He eyed their entwined hands with a smile and gave hers a light squeeze. "Hey," came Emma's voice as she fell into step with him. "We'll go back to my place, okay?"

"Taking me home already, love?" Hook's eyebrows raised repeatedly at the thought - which wasn't a bad thought to him, that was for certain. He gave her cheek a longing kiss, reveling in the feeling of her skin upon his lips. "Emma, you naughty girl!"

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation, but eventually couldn't help but laugh at the pirate's impish expression.

Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret travelled to Emma's apartment in her yellow beetle. As Emma drove, she noticed that her two passengers shared the same expression - as though they were seeing ghosts - and were completely silent and still. The young woman quirked a brow at both of their pale-faced expressions and eyed them alternately. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Mary Margaret blurted with a forced smile. Emma didn't believe her for a second and saw right through her awkward grin; nevertheless, she gave her mother a nod in acceptance. They would probably have a little talk later, as had been promised the day before. In the meantime, Mary Margaret took in a curt breath, as though she had just resurfaced from the sea. Her light eyes darted to the rear-view mirror as she stared at Hook's form behind her. "I don't know about _him_, though."

Emma stepped on the brakes at a red light and peered behind her. Mary Margaret certainly wasn't wrong in her diagnosis. Hook's once olive face now turned into a light colour of pink. He sat forward, as though pensively, and doubled over as much as he could. Had he had more leg room, he would've probably been able to rest his head upon both of his knees. His eyes were entirely shut, and he breathed as though he were in labour. Given that he had been mortally wounded relatively recently, Emma didn't think it proper to laugh out loud at his current state. She composed herself before she queried, "Do you feel as though you're about to hurl?"

"First, you welcome me in a strange, magical, yellow chariot that does not run with horses," the pirate grumbled, still looking down at his feet, "and then," he threw Emma a sardonic glare, "you honour the invitation by wielding the chariot as though you've had too much rum!"

Mary Margaret raised a laconic brow. "Emma, I think he just made fun of your driving skills."

Unaffected by his complaints, Emma rolled down the window next to the swaying pirate. "Hook, if you're going to release the contents of your stomach, please do so out there and _not_ in here. Thank you."

All she received from the pirate was a dismissive wave to press forward and an elongated groan.

They reached their destination a few minutes later, which was certainly welcome news for Hook and, perhaps, Emma's car. The pirate didn't even wait for the vehicle to stop moving entirely before he jumped out. Emma and Mary Margaret merely shared a look before ushering him inside. Hook never thought that he'd be happy to be on _solid_ land again; however, it didn't take him long to recover and will away the swirling mess that was in his head.

As Mary Margaret began preparing a meal, Emma excused herself and the pirate. Worried about the state of his wound, she led him to the bathroom and began to rummage through the cabinets for some bandages and gauze pads. "I suspect that you know how to care for wounds?" she called out while still on task.

Hook smirked with pride as Emma handed him a couple of packets. "Of course, love. I'd be dead a long time ago if I didn't."

Given his lifestyle, she wasn't surprised that he had experienced his share of scrapes and bruises. What piqued her interest, though, was just _how_ he received them. She resolved not to press the matter for now. "Well...good." Emma sighed, then gave him a nod and smile. "I'll leave you to it, then."

As she walked towards the door, she heard:

"Wait. You forgot something."

Emma stopped and twisted her head back. "What?"

In the blink of an eye, she received her answer. Hook had managed to wrap his arms around her before she could react; he embraced her while her back remained to him. He began a barrage of butterfly kisses from her cheek, to her neck, and to the exposed skin of her back. The pirate quickly thought that her clothes were a nuisance, so he didn't waste time ridding Emma of her red jacket. Though she stiffened at the unexpected act and subsequent contact, she obliged without protest. For now, he was pleased at seeing her only in her white, see-through tank top and skin-tight jeans. He smirked predatorily; Emma instantly knew that he wouldn't be satiated for long.

Uncontrollable shivers ran through Emma's entire body as Killian's hand and hook travelled up and down her exposed arms, caressing her skin. She could hear his breathing become heavier, feel his entire body tense with lust. "I love how you smell, how you taste," he purred right beside her earlobe as he turned her around to fully face him. As she did, he gave her body an appreciative once-over from head to toe. "I love how you react to me when I touch you."

She couldn't stop her hands from trembling as she placed them upon his chest. "Killian..."

The mere mention of his name from her lips sent such feelings of elation throughout the pirate that self-control was no longer an option for him at this point. In one, swift movement, Hook wrapped his arms around Emma's buttocks and hoisted her upwards. As he continued to hold her, he somehow managed to take his left arm and sweep some of the contents of the bathroom counter aside. He heard Emma gasp at this, but he continued forward with his desires and placed _her_ upon the bathroom counter. Without wasting a moment, the pirate began to nibble at her neck once more and feel the soft flesh of her abdomen beneath her shirt. As his hand made its way to her breasts, he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss.

"Hook!" Emma hissed, though keeping her close contact with the pirate. She said intermittently as his lips continued to impair hers, "Don't forget...that...Mary Margaret...is in...the kitchen!"

"We'd better keep quiet, then." He smirked through the kiss as he ran his hand teasingly up her thigh. "Or, most likely," he then unbuttoned her jeans, "_you_ should do your best to remain quiet. I am, after all, not through with you yet."

Emma felt such raging, all-consuming desire for this man that it frightened her. What confused her was that it frightened her so much that she actually wanted to go through with it. Perhaps it was out of curiosity; or, perhaps she thought that the best way to conquer your fears was to face it head-on. However, when she heard a tea kettle boiling through the door, she was once again reminded that being intimate with a man when her mother was still under the same roof was certainly _not_ the best of ideas.

With difficulty, Emma placed her hands upon his chest once more - this time, keeping him back. "Do you _ever_ stop?" she chided lightly.

"No, Emma darling." Hook smirked lasciviously as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Fortunately for you, I don't."

To the pirate's pouting expression, Emma entirely pulled back. With steady breaths, she attempted to make herself look somewhat presentable. "Just...just focus on taking care of your wounds for now, alright? We wouldn't want it to reopen, now would we?"

Hook dramatically placed a hand upon his chest. "This wound is nothing compared to that which you have inflicted upon my heart, milady."

With a laugh, Emma tossed the pirate a face cloth, which landed squarely upon his head.

_Hook was alive_, Emma thought. And she was thankful that he was.

..._But how?_


	7. Chapter 7: Possibilities

**A/N: **Some good old Royal Family and Pirate fun awaits you readers! Hope you like it! Rating is back to T, or even K+ this time. =) Thank you for your support, and hope you're having a wonderful holiday season! xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 7: Possibilities**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**It Will Rain"**_

_**By: Bruno Mars**_

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side_

_To keep you from walking out the door._

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying "There goes my little girl_

_Walking with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine_

_Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),_

_Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

? ? ?

Much to Killian's protest, Emma somehow managed to slither her way out of his greedy grasp. She threw the pirate one last, warning look - to which he merely replied with a look of divine innocence - before leaving him be in the bathroom.

"That's impossible!" Mary Margaret shot out suddenly from her seat at the dinner table as Emma strolled back into the kitchen sans the pirate. Her eyes remained wide, with her face as white as her name.

Emma greeted her distraught mother with raised brows and halted her movements. The delicious smell of something wafting from the stove somewhat distracted her, but she managed to keep her attention on Mary Margaret when the older woman didn't cease to glare at her. "Sounds like _you're_ in a good mood!"

Mary Margaret didn't stop her pacing in front of her daughter as she continued with, "There must be _some_ other explanation. I just...I can't believe it."

At first, Emma was confused about what exactly her mother was speaking about, but when she saw Mary Margaret's knowing eyes darting towards the closed door of the bathroom, her words suddenly became clear. Emma managed to fight the rush of blood to her cheeks and shrugged calmly. She managed to say in a steady voice, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, well...it's the only possibility that I can think of at the moment."

_That_ effectively stopped Mary Margaret's pacing. Her face blanched even more. She suddenly whirled to face Emma and gulped, "Oh, God. It's possible?"

"Well, it worked for you and David twice now, so if the sword had been enchanted, it dealt more than a flesh wound," Emma reasoned, simultaneously trying to convince herself. "Maybe I _have_ brought some sort of magic back with me or something. I don't know."

The older woman suddenly felt discomfort. And nausea. "Actually, I was talking more about...your feelings toward the pirate."

Emma swallowed nervously as her stare fell to the ground. She hoped to God right then and there that her dear mother had not heard her activities with Hook earlier. She sputtered, "That's a big question mark for us both, to be honest. I'm out of answers, just like you are."

"Another question is," Mary Margaret managed to sit down once more, somewhat retaining her calm demeanour, "what exactly did Cora enchant the sword _with_? I mean, I don't think putting you to sleep was the first thing she had in mind."

That was a question indeed, thought Emma.

Before she could recite her suppositions, however, David walked into the apartment with quickened steps; Henry closely trotted behind him. The grandpa-grandson duo made their way into the kitchen, where Mary Margaret and Emma continued to converse in hushed tones. Giving his daughter a hug and his wife a kiss, the prince asked, "What happened? We tried to come as soon as you called..."

"He's alive somehow." Emma cleared her throat, finding it a bit embarrassing to tell David and Henry as she held her son in her arms, "After you all left, I stayed in the hospital. Before I fell asleep, though, I just...I uh...kissed him for a split second - you know, to thank him post-mortem for saving my life and all. Then, he woke up this morning, protesting to the burning of his ship and corpse."

David donned the same, incredulous expression as Mary Margaret first had.

It was the pirate's turn then to join the mini-congregation. He appeared from the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt and grinning widely. He was at a loss as to what they were exactly discussing, but as he advanced, he continued smiling. He recognized that Emma couldn't help but stare at his coming form, her softened eyes following him as he strolled to her side. The pirate felt a flutter in his chest; he took note of her reaction to his sight, that was for sure; though, he ultimately resolved to remain focused on David and Henry's arrival. "Ah! More guests!" He greeted them with amiable nods. He received an uncertain, quizzical look from David at first; then, the prince eventually threw the pirate a smile and nod. Henry beamed without question, missing teeth and all. Delighted by their responses - which definitely bore marked differences from the first time they had met - the pirate suggested with mirth in his tone, "Shall we pay a visit to your local tavern in celebration of my return from oblivion, then?"

"I'm not allowed," Henry piped up lightly, peering upwards at the grinning captain.

Hook squatted down to his height, then gave him a wink. "Oh, perhaps your mother can make a _tiny_ exception this time! You're almost of age, anyway, correct?"

Charming grimaced, head rearing back. "He's ten years old!"

The pirate then heard Mary Margaret growl behind him. He saw her glowering at him before he even looked. "Hook, just..."

Hook stood up straight once more, hands held up in surrender, "...'shut up'," he finished lightly for her, rolling his eyes animatedly. "I know, I know."

Emma ignored the pirate's current theatrics. What she couldn't ignore, however, was what transpired next.

Without warning, Henry stepped forward and embraced Hook lightly. The endearing contact only lasted for a few moments, but it rendered all of the adults in the room speechless. The young boy continued to smile from ear to ear as he pulled back, saying, "Thank you for saving my mom, captain. I don't know what I would do if I lost her again."

Frankly, just like Emma, Mary Margaret, and David, Hook didn't know how to react to this. Although the three former adults were taken aback by Henry's treatment of Hook, the pirate, in general, was not used to this form of affection _at all_. Embraces from women, sure, he was born with an inherent gift for reacting to _those_. But the embraces of a child - a child who bore him nothing but thanks - well, that certainly carved something new within the pirate's brain. The treatment of heroes and villains were definitely as opposite as night and day. When Hook still didn't know how to respond, he eyed the others for some sort of aid, but it was clear that he was left to his own devices for this one. After a few heartbeats, the shocked expression on his face receded, and his signature smirk appeared once more. He ruffled Henry's dark hair with his hand and said, "You're very welcome, lad. It was pretty painful," his light eyes then shot up to Emma, whose eyebrows were still raised in bewilderment, "but definitely worth it."

Emma felt tingling sensations and warmth course through her body then. Attempting to brush off the pirate's longing stare, she lifted his shirt to examine his wound. She felt Hook's body instantly tense at her sudden touch, though she resolved to ignore _that_ reaction as well and continued about her business.

"Here? Now? In front of your family?" Hook said in a hushed tone, leaning his face forward. He was almost nose to nose with her now as he purred, "Emma, darling, I think you are becoming addicted to public displays of affection. I'm beginning to worry."

She replied to the bawdy remark by merely giving the smiling pirate a weary look. Her eyes grazed his chest - just long enough for him to notice - then landed upon his exposed abdomen. The new dressing on the wound only appeared to be stained with a few specks of blood. She regarded him curiously when he didn't react much to the pressure of her hand on the side of his torso. Her suspicions were confirmed. "The wound seems to be healing quickly," she announced.

Hook placed his strong hand upon Emma's and kept her fingers pressed upon his flesh. "Actually, darling, it seems as though it has entirely healed."

David and Mary Margaret shared a stern look.

Henry stepped forward and tugged at the pirate's shirt. "Hook?"

"Aye, little lad?"

"Just had a question..." the young boy scratched his head.

The pirate widened his arms in front of him and grinned. "I'm all ears!"

"At the Sheriff Station...in the jail room," he began slowly, nose crinkling in thought, "what were you doing to my mom, exactly?"

Hook's head snapped back. Emma visibly wobbled on her feet.

"It just looked like you were...biting her neck like a vampire," young Henry finished with a shrug. "I thought it was part of your magic or something."

_Perhaps it is_, Hook thought amusedly. He cocked his head to the side, genuine interest lining his face. "What's a vampire?"

"Ooookay, that's enough there, Henry," Grandpa David came to the rescue once more and placed his solid hands upon the boy's shoulders. He motioned his head towards the living room and attempted to ignore his wife's appalled expression. "How about we go watch some television for now, hmm?"

Crisis averted. It took a few moments for Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret to fully recover. Not surprisingly, the pirate was the first to do so.

Hook nonchalantly followed David and Henry's retreating forms as they headed to the adjacent room. Then, the pirate's bright blue eyes began to shine in awe and wonder as David turned on... "A magical box!" the pirate exclaimed. Enthralled by the images (of dinosaurs, no less) that he was seeing before him, he stalked cautiously towards the television and walked behind it to see where the images were precisely coming from. David and Henry shared a look at these antics, then observed the swashbuckler with raised brows. Emma and Mary Margaret wore similar expressions and remained speechless. Not aware of his enchanted audience, Hook firmly tapped the top of the television with his clenched fist, then began to rightly _shake_ it.

"Uh..." David said in alarm, holding out an arm. "I don't think you should do that."

"This...this _box_," Killian scratched his head with the tip of his hook, "how does it conjure up such images? Is this magic?"

"It's science." Henry smiled as Mary Margaret handed him a bowl of popcorn.

Hook backed away slowly, cautiously, as though face to face with a starving predator. His face still exhibited bewilderment as he breathed out, "It's...it's bloody brilliant." He forced himself to fit into the couch with Henry and David, thus forcing David to wearily scootch over a little bit and be pinned to the arm of the furniture. The pirate, whose orbs were still locked upon the screen, then mindlessly reached out for the food.

Out of nowhere, Mary Margaret suddenly swatted his hand in a scolding manner. "That's for Henry."

"Hey!" Hook exclaimed, his arms wide in protest. He jutted his thumb towards the young boy, who couldn't help but stifle a giggle, and muttered, "Shouldn't you be teaching the lad how to _share_? Honestly, Snow, I should procure a guide to good parenting for you!"

With a nod of permission from Henry, the pirate delved his hand into the bowl of popcorn, acting as though nothing had happened.

_A pirate was telling _her_ how to_...share?! Mary Margaret's jaw instantly dropped at this, then whirled her head to face Emma. Her growl was unmistakable. "_Stop_ him before I _hurt_ him!"

Emma grinned impishly. "I've come to the conclusion that it's best to ignore him."

Now _that_ would certainly be a Herculean task.

"Mmm...mmm!" Killian's eyes continuously widened as he stared at the bowl in between him and Henry in disbelief. "What _is_ this delicacy? It's delicious!"

"Popcorn." Henry beamed, placing the bowl entirely on Hook's lap. The young boy couldn't help but feed the pirate's, well, feeding frenzy. "It's good, isn't it?"

Hook nodded enthusiastically, his cheeks now puffy. He managed to mumble, "Simply _divine_!"

David shook his head at this and stood to join Mary Margaret and Emma. Surprising even to the prince himself, he bore no hate for the pirate. At the present moment, he only felt gratitude towards him for saving his daughter. However, after hearing Emma's recounting of how exactly he was still living and breathing before him - and munching all of his grandson's popcorn like a starving duck - he still couldn't fathom how the miracle had transpired. "So," the prince began, jutting his thumb towards the swashbuckler, "tell me again how exactly he is still alive?"

"That's what _I've_ been trying to figure out," Mary Margaret crossed her arms, then eyed Emma. She, too, felt gratitude towards the pirate for saving her daughter, but a part of her _still_ couldn't help but be wary of him - particularly of his conspicuous attempts to defile their daughter. "I'm sorry, darling, but I refuse to believe it was the power of True Love's kiss."

David wavered in his stance as the thought crossed his mind once more. He shot Emma a curious look. "You kissed him, and...well...do you...?"

Judging by the look on David's face, Emma knew that he wasn't ready to hear what _else_ she had been doing with the pirate. She also knew what he currently asked her, despite his speech trailing off. She merely shrugged, attempting to mask the sinking feeling within her. She physically felt the sting of her words as she blurted, "I don't know. I don't know what it was that saved him."

Mary Margaret discerned how Emma was being affected by all of this. She frowned. Her voice receded in volume and tone as she suggested, "Maybe we should talk to Dr. Whale about this. He seemed rather keen on testing Hook this morning, so maybe he can give us more answers?"

Although the television had garnered his undivided attention earlier, it wasn't long before Hook's eyes automatically landed upon Emma's form. He saw that she was having a heated discussion with her parents about, no doubt, _him_. Yet, what made him react was when he saw flashes of sadness and worry exhibited upon her face. He stood then, gave Henry a pat on the head, and joined the rest of the Royal family. "About my return to the land of the living," he began knowingly, hands clasped behind his back. He finished with utmost sincerity in his voice and looks: "I'd like to thank you for whatever it is that you did, Emma."

"What _I_ did?" Emma gave her head a shake. "Hook, now I'm not so sure that I really did anything..."

"It was _your_ power that brought me back," the pirate stated firmly, "I am sure of it." It was clear that none of the other adults shared in his surety. Nevertheless, he couldn't fight off his instincts. He suddenly had the urge to kiss Emma, but somehow managed to refrain for the time being. "However, I do see a negative side to this."

"We have to keep our television under lock and key?" Mary Margaret piped up, though her tone was less acerbic this time.

"No. _Much_ worse." At this point, Hook's once amused face grew entirely serious. His eyes became dark. "Now Emma just made herself even more valuable to Cora."

"What?" Emma crinkled her brow. "How?"

"The unpleasant sword that found itself in my flesh," Hook began, then pursed his lips in distaste, "wasn't meant to kill you instantly. It was enchanted to take your powers from you - whatever you may have." Hook took inventory of Emma's eyes as he continued, "Fortunately for us, Cora received absolutely nothing from me."

Emma's face continued to exhibit her confusion. "How do you know all of this?"

"First, I've seen a lot of things in my travels," Hook encircled his hands, "and second, I just thought it logical. Cora has become interested in you because of the power that she knows you wield. Given my time with her, it wasn't difficult for me to discern her character - my lust for gold and her lust for power are parallel."

"Well," Mary Margaret considered the pirate's explanation for a few moments, "even if that is the case, and whatever magic Cora wields here in Storybrooke, one thing is for sure: her powers are weaker here."

Hook held up a finger and countered, "True, but she still has powers. We still aren't sure of what she's truly capable of. I fear she should not be underestimated."

Emma pursed her lips into a thin line. "How badly do you think the arrow hurt Cora?"

"The arrow looked like it punctured deep into her stomach," Mary Margaret replied, brows furrowed. "For all we know, she's lying dead somewhere in the forest."

Emma nodded at this, then turned to David. She lowered her tone, conscious of Henry's hearing. "Still no news of Regina?"

"None." David gave his head a curt shake. "No one has seen her since yesterday."

"So," Mary Margaret calculated in her head, "No news is good news, right?"

The pirate disagreed with her again. "Well, with Cora, it's different. If she _is_ still alive, who knows what she could be plotting?"

They all thought about Hook's latter point. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to take Cora's apparent absence lightly. Perhaps this was all part of her little game. Taking the current circumstances into consideration, Emma was the first to speak once more. "We'll use this time to try and find Regina and prepare for Cora's future attacks. Unless we know for sure that she's dead, we'll keep our defenses on high." Her eyes met everyone else's alternately. "I have a feeling that this isn't over yet."


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

**A/N: **Hello, my lovely readers! What did you all think of the mid-season premiere? I thought there definitely needed to be more Hook time! =) I'm glad that I wrote much of this story and jotted my notes down before I saw it! Even if there are going to be some similarities between what happens in my fic and in the show, all I know is that I tried to be original! haha! =) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think! Also, if you haven't read my other OUAT fics, they're entitled "**Pirate Persuasion**" (Rated M) and "**On A Beanstalk With A Pirate**" (Rated K+). xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 8: Questions**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Madness"**_

_**By: Muse**_

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve._

_I, I tried so hard to let you go,_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

_I have finally seen the light,_

_And I have finally realized,_

_What you mean._

_And now, I need to know is this real love,_

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_

_Like some kind of madness_

_Was taking control_

_Yeah_

_And now I have finally seen the light,_

_And I have finally realized,_

_What you need._

_And now I have finally seen the end_

_(Finally seen the end)_

_And I'm not expecting you to care_

_(Expecting you to care)_

_But I have finally seen the light_

_(Finally seen the light)_

_I have finally realized_

_(Realized)_

_I need to love_

_I need to love_

_Come to me,_

_Just in a dream_

_Come on and rescue me._

_Yes I know, I can be wrong_

_Maybe I'm too headstrong_

_Our love is_

_Madness_

? ? ?

The inhabitants of Storybrooke were still tense regarding Cora and an uncertain future. Another day passed, and yet, there was still no sign of the witch, her minions, or her daughter. Perhaps Mary Margaret was right and that Cora _had_ met her end thanks to her arrow. But what of Regina? Had she met the same fate as well? It was a wonder that the general consensus of the townsfolk was that, even after everything she had done, they were actually _concerned _for Regina's safety; on the other hand, some thought that the Evil Queen shouldn't be underestimated as well, much like her dear mother. Emma, however, cared for how Regina's absence was affecting Henry; her young boy had so much hope that Regina _had_ changed, that, perhaps somewhere within Storybrooke, she was doing her best to right the wrongs that Cora had begun to unleash. At least, Emma hoped that that was the case. In effect, Storybrooke's Sherriff sent out a few men to begin searching for Regina - and, as a secondary mission, to capture Cora.

Emma hoped with all of her heart that they wouldn't meet their doom in the process.

The day continued to progress without incident. The townsfolk were still on high alert; though, after retreating from the forest empty-handed, they weren't afraid to at least pretend to revert back to their usual way of life, despite a possible threat. Some thought - or hoped - that Mary Margaret really had given the witch a mortal wound and had vanquished her for good; however, since no one was entirely sure of her fate, they all remained restless.

Prepared.

The news of Hook's selfless deed for Emma quickly spread - as did his miraculous return. For the most part, the townsfolk left the pirate alone; though, some were still not convinced of his character, wary of the fact that he _had_ come to Storybrooke with Cora in the first place. If he had helped bring the plague to them, they thought, why should he be entirely trusted? Despite the murmurs and grumbles, the price for saving Emma's life was, at least, civil treatment. The pirate captain took what he could get and didn't utter a word of complaint. Being in Emma's good graces certainly had its advantages, he mused.

Even though he didn't have a grand following, what Hook _was_ certain of was that Henry had at least _some_ faith in him. In truth, the little lad did amuse him; to his own surprise, Hook was actually willing to listen to the boy speak of Storybrooke - the land that he was still pretty much unfamiliar with. As the day progressed, Henry merrily told him of machines, of what this "science" had accomplished, and of the "magic" that he had witnessed with his own eyes. The boy also showed such interest in his story, in his life in Neverland, that the pirate couldn't resist when Henry asked to see his ship. He knew that Emma, David, and Mary Margaret, especially, wouldn't even blink before shooting down the idea, so, when Henry continued to plead, the captain reasoned, "Give the lad a bit of distraction, eh? There will be townsfolk everywhere to help defend if the need arise. The trip will not take long." Hook then held up his arms to his sides and added, "I promise that he will be in good...hand and hook." He turned to Emma with a wink just as Mary Margaret was about to protest once more, "And Emma will accompany us, of course."

In the end, Henry and Hook won their case, and that was how Emma, moving behind the pirate and her son, now found herself walking the plank to step onto the main deck of the captain's ship. Frankly, she had never actually _seen_ a real pirate ship in her life before; the view was sublime, but it intrigued her nonetheless. As she felt her own tinge of curiosity, she watched Henry scurrying about the main deck, full of excitement. Hook took Emma's hand in his to help her jump from the plank; the pirate then instructed Henry to climb up to the forecastle deck for a better view. The boy obliged with glee.

Emma noticed that Hook still had her hand in his even after she was safely on board. The pirate eyed her wantonly through hooded lids as his thumb began to caress the back of her hand. Emma didn't doubt for a second that he was currently thinking of repeating what they had done in the Sheriff Station...in the hospital...in her apartment. _Oh God,_ Emma groaned. They were already racking up a list of places! And yet, despite her reason being alive and well, the young woman couldn't help but think of the exact same thing. To think of how his lips moulded with hers. To think of how his body pressed upon hers with such need, such longing. To think about seeing his hot, bare skin...

_Christ_, she thought, _I'm going insane!_

The knowing glint in the pirate's eyes told Emma that he knew _precisely_ what _she_ was thinking as well. Hook cleared his throat, then motioned his head towards the rear end of the ship.

"What's...what's over there?" Emma managed to ask with a gulp as she followed his gaze with a brief glance.

His tone was fervid as he answered simply: "The captain's cabin."

Emma instantly retracted her hand. Her tone was scolding: "Killian, for the love of..."

"I love it when you say my name."

"Hook..."

"Ooh. Say it again!"

"Look, I'm warning you..."

"...but what I'd love even more is if you _screamed_ it whilst in the throes of passion."

At this point, Emma let out an exasperated cry. She began to rightly _push_ the pirate upon his back with both of her hands. "Go on with your little tour. Henry is waiting!"

Before Hook did as she had commanded, he couldn't help but sneak a quick kiss upon her cheek. Emma's face warmed at the sudden contact. Instead of berating the retreating pirate, however, she could only watch with curiosity as he joined Henry upon the forecastle deck. From what she could discern, the two shared a lighthearted conversation about pirates, ships, and Neverland, talking, laughing, and joking all the way through. If one of Hook's greatest passions were for women, Emma mused, then the others would definitely be for the pirate life and the sea.

It was then that it hit Emma that this was the side of Hook that she longed to see: raw, genuine, and unguarded. His words did bear pride and a captain's attitude, but it was strange for her not to hear him hide behind lewd remarks and threats of revenge. It seemed as though, for the time being, all the misery and pain that he carried with him were forgotten.

Her instincts warned her then that there was more to this man than met the eye.

"Milady?" Hook called out, jutting his thumb towards Henry. "Your son claims to be famished. Is there a fine public house that you recommend?"

"Public house?" Emma's nose scrunched. "Let's go to a diner."

Side by side, Hook, Emma, and Henry made their way towards Granny's. None of them missed the incredulous stares that they received from several townspeople, and yet, none of them said anything about it. Hook and Henry didn't seem the least bit bothered; only Emma reacted by giving the townsfolk an encouraging smile. When they turned the final corner to reach the diner, however, they heard:

"Cap'n...cap'n, is that really you?"

Hook's ears twitched at the sound of a familiar voice. He raised a brow in curiosity as he twisted upon his heel towards the speaker. Without a lapse in memory, the pirate instantly recognized the stout, red-hat-wearing man. "Well, well. If it isn't William Smee! Never thought I'd see you again, mate."

The older man stepped forward, still wearing an incredulous expression. He pulled his hat from his head and held it between clasped hands. "So my eyes are not deceiving me!"

With a wide grin, Hook held out his arms to his sides. "Nay, I am no apparition."

Through their handshake and laughter, Emma and Henry could merely give the two quizzical looks. When the captain finally noticed their expressions, he explained, "One of my crewmen, William Smee."

The little man gave Emma and Henry nods in turn. However, his excitement at seeing his captain once more wouldn't abate. He continued, "Cap'n, is it true that you have the ship with you? That you..."

With a meek smile, Emma stepped forward. "Looks like you have some catching up to do. Go on." She cocked her head to the right. "Henry and I will be at Granny's over there."

Hook hesitated for a moment, as though unwilling to part from Emma's side; though, in the end, the familiar face and the promise of reuniting with more of his lost crewmen eventually won. The pirate gave her a gracious bow, then took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I am saddened that we are to be parted, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes lightly. She then retracted her hand and placed it upon Henry's shoulder as she guided him towards the diner. "I'll see you later, Hook."

As they entered the establishment, Henry instantly trotted up to the counter and greeted Red and Granny. With a wave to the diner's owners, Emma occupied her regular booth. As she took her seat, she noticed that Belle was sitting directly across from her at the adjacent table. The brunette beauty gave her a small smile before sitting across Emma. "Hey," she began meekly.

"Hey, Belle." Emma greeted in return, giving her a genuine grin. "How are you?"

"Emma..." Belle clasped her hands upon the table and frowned. "I'm really sorry for what happened in the forest the other day. Gold and Hook, they...they have a long history."

Emma gave her head a curt shake. "No need to apologize for anything, Belle."

She smiled at those words, body relaxing. Her tone became much lighter when she began, "I heard that Hook saved your life?"

Emma sat back and sighed. "Yeah, he did."

Belle tiptoed about the subject, though meant to press forward. Her curiosity always got the best of her. "You and Hook, um...you two are...?"

"Nothing." Emma blurted with the shake of her head. "We're nothing."

Although Belle didn't possess the "human lie detector" gift that Emma did, it didn't take much effort on her part to see through the Sheriff's words. Frankly, it had been pretty clear to Belle how Emma felt about the pirate from seeing her and Hook together. After a comfortable silence between them, Belle stated, "It's alright to love a monster, you know."

The blonde woman's head couldn't help but shoot upwards at this. "What?"

"When I encountered the pirate in Fairytale Land," Belle began, her face showing the bitterness of the memory, "he wasn't kind to me. He was cunning, conniving...violent."

"I'm sorry." Emma sat forward, taking Belle's hands in hers. "And really, that doesn't make me feel any better!"

"I apologize! I'm not trying to make you feel horrible." The brunette squeezed the young woman's clenched fists in comfort. "I just want you to know that people _can_ change, that they _can_ be redeemed. No matter how much you think they're incapable of doing so, they can. You can't give up." Belle met her blue eyes. "If it _is_ love that you feel, then know that it can conquer all - even evil itself. You have to believe that, Emma."

? ? ?

Belle's words reverberated through Emma's head throughout the meal that she now shared with Henry. In truth, the brunette's advice raised more questions for her. Emma wasn't surprised that both of her parents were skeptical about how True Love's kiss had brought Killian back; and yet, what bothered the young woman even more was how _she_ had begun to doubt that it had as well. If there was another explanation, she resolved that she wouldn't wait any longer to find out.

After dropping Henry off to Mary Margaret for temporary care, Emma took her yellow beetle and made her way to the hospital without informing anyone of her plans. Threats be damned at this point; she wanted answers, and she wanted them straight from the doctor's mouth - no one else's. Though he never had a chance to, Emma now found it highly peculiar that Whale had wanted to examine Hook after the apparent resurrection.

Was he looking for something in particular?

"Emma, I received your call. Is everything alright?"

Dr. Whale met with her only a few moments after she entered the hospital. Without hesitation, he ushered her into his office and motioned for her to take a seat across from him.

"We need to talk, Whale." Emma began in an authoritative tone. She clasped her hands upon his table and leaned forward. "It's about Hook."

Dr. Whale sat back in his chair. "Ah, yes, the resurrected pirate. Is he well?" His pleasant expression changed instantly when he realized how tense Emma was. "W-wait. Is this an investigation?"

Emma coolly cocked her head from left to right. "In a sense, yes." It was easy for the young woman to discern that Whale was uncomfortably fidgeting in his seat. When he didn't instantly reply, she pressed onward with, "His recovery is a bit odd, don't you think?"

The doctor swallowed hard. "Yes, but...W-what do you want to know?"

"First," Emma raised a laconic brow, "why are you so nervous?"

"I...I am not."

"Don't even try it, Whale."

He stood without warning, entirely agitated now. "His ailments...his ailments were unlike anything I had ever seen. I knew it _had_ to be magic - some sort of spell was making his body react in such a manner." The doctor thought back to the distorted cardiac monitor screen as he met Emma's piercing stare. "Such injuries just can't be cured by modern medicine. I've been experimenting..."

Emma's heart was pounding so hard that she swore that it would burst right out of her chest. "You've been _what_?"

"Experimenting," Dr. Whale continued, attempting to loosen his tie. His throat was parched. "Experimenting with magical cures to...to counter spells and..." he gulped, meeting Emma's eyes, "...bring back the dead."

The young woman's face was now devoid of all colour. "No..." she softly whispered.

"As the magic was taking over his body and his heart stopped beating, I injected him with a potion..."

"No!" Emma cried a bit more forcefully, now up to her feet. Her agitation now matched the doctor's. "You would...you would_ experiment_ your goddamn potions on unknowing patients? I should arrest you for that!"

Dr. Whale explained in a pleading tone, "Emma, it was a last resort. I want to save my patients! I would never, _ever_ do that to someone who I could just..."

Emma just didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear any more of it.

Without another word, she stalked out of the doctor's office and exited the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9: Never Let Me Go

**A/N: **Rating is up to MA for this chapter...or as high as any rating can go! haha! I apologize for those who can't read this content, but if you want to know what happens, I'll fill you in! ;)

Big thanks to those supporting this story and who are reviewing! Your words mean SO much to me. I will try to update as soon as possible. Things are just so crazy at the moment! In the meantime, check out my other OUAT fics if you can. =) Looking forward to hearing from you. I love messages gushing about the new OUAT series and Hook in general! hahaha! xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 9: Never Let Me Go**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Never Let Me Go"**_

_**By: Florence + The Machine**_

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_'Cause either way you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under_

_Oh, and it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles out to the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing over me_

_And the questions I have for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_But now I am under, oh_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

_I found the place to rest my head_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_(So cold and so sweet)_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_And the questions I have for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_And it's over and I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_So cold and so sweet_

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion, well, I never knew at all_

_And the questions I have for a sinner released_

_In the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_Deliver me_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_Deliver me_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go)_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And it's over_

_I'm going under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

_Ah, slipping underneath_

_Wooh, so cold, but so sweet_

? ? ?

Emma's trip back to her apartment was a blur. Her mind was muddled with so many thoughts that time seemed to recede into nothingness. Everything and nothing were happening at the same time as her consciousness flitted from thought to thought. What the young woman _did _know through her constant confusion, however, was that she wanted to escape and be alone for the time being.

There were too many things happening at once, and she needed to retreat.

The two possibilities that had run through her mind regarding Hook's resurrection was that she could heal those who are enchanted or that it truly _was_ the power of True Love's kiss; if it were the latter, then her convoluted feelings towards the pirate would then become much clearer. But now? Now that Whale had informed her of what he had done to Hook, then it meant that there was a good possibility that she had absolutely _nothing_ to do with curing the pirate...

But why was she so upset, so confused? Dr. Whale had possibly saved Hook's life; that should have been a source of relief. And yet, why was she so angered by this news that she reacted the way she did and was now locking herself in her apartment with no desire for outside contact?

_Damn this_, she cursed, unbuckling her gun's holster from her hips. _This isn't what I shouldn't be focusing on. I should be focusing on preparing for Cora's possible retribution. What if the townsfolk..._

She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that it took several moments before she distinctly heard the knocking on her front door. Forcing herself from her preparations, she managed to drag her feet towards the sound. She wondered who could be visiting her at this hour, without even a call.

The door quickly revealed Hook's form. "Glad to see you're still alive," he began as he coolly leaned his back upon the threshold, kept his arms crossed loosely upon his chest, and raised his gaze to meet her face.

"I see that you are, too." Emma gave him a half smile while her eyes perused the pirate's body. She saw him smirk at the innocent act, as though encouraging her to continue. Did he think she was imagining him _naked_ or something? Emma thought. She tore her eyes away from his form for good measure and, after a moment of hesitation, finally stepped back and let him in. "Are you hungry?"

"If you're on the menu, then aye."

Emma threw him a weary look before curtly pointing to the pot in front of her. "Chicken."

"Ah. _That_ kind of hunger." Hook clasped his hand and hook behind his back and gave her a slight nod. "I thank you kindly for the invitation, love, but I have already had my share of nourishment for the day." The pirate gave her a side smirk. "Your friend, Ruby, was kind enough to serve me some at her establishment. "Granny's", you called it. Had to pay her in gold coins, since I'm unfamiliar with your currency here." His look became contemplative as his lips pursed in thought. "I do believe that she is attracted to me; she was eyeing me as though I were prey the entire time."

An unladylike snort escaped from Emma. "Maybe she was hungry as well," she quipped.

Hook raised his eyebrows repeatedly, taking the bait. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind if she gobbled me up." He ventured even further, testing the waters with, "She's an attractive lass, she is."

Without the young woman even noticing herself, the smile on Emma's face suddenly disappeared at his latter statement. Hook, however, was keenly aware of her sudden change in expression and felt a little bit of satisfaction growing within him. His little experiment had worked brilliantly. He had to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed it when women lost their hearts over him - _especially_ when they didn't know it yet. But knowing that Emma was now among that long list? Well, it brought him _more_ than elation. In silence, the pirate merely watched the young woman place the pot inside the stove - a little harder than necessary - and turn her back to him.

He was certainly enjoying this display!

"It seems as though you've been finding your way around Storybrooke and are making some friends," she continued in a lighter tone, masking the coldness that desperately wanted to seep through. Her back remained turned to him, though her head twisted back just a little bit to take note of his response.

"Yes, well," Hook gave her a noncommittal shrug along with a morose expression, "sailing away isn't exactly an option at this point...though, it _is_ ideal."

The statement made Emma's brow rise. _What other options _did_ he have?_ she queried to herself. The thought suddenly made her nervous. _Better yet, was he in any state to be doing _anything_?_ After all, he _seemed _normal from the outside. When he took a seat at her dinner table, Emma could no longer help but ask the lingering question in her head, "Why did you save me?" She eyed him expectantly, arms crossed at her chest.

Hook took a few moments to deliberate upon the question. He, admittedly, wasn't prepared for it at the moment. He inched his face closer to her as he spoke. "Well, you prevented the Crocodile from slaying me, so I thought that saving you from my own blade was the opportune moment to return the favour."

Emma's face remained neutral. She remained where she was. "You knew you'd be killed."

The pirate pursed his lips and motioned his head from side to side in deliberation. "Death was a possibility that I took into consideration at the time, aye."

Emma paused. She had run this conversation through her head many a time, and yet, as it progressed, she still couldn't find the proper words to express what she thought and felt. With a step forward, she began slowly, "But...sacrificing yourself...that's..." she bit her lip, wincing, "…that's not who you are."

The seemingly permanent smirk on Hook's face vanished then, almost instantly. His expression darkened as he stood, with the legs of the wooden stool scraping violently along the floor. "I suggest you do not pretend to know me entirely, Emma." The tone was just as dark as his expression. He nearly snarled, "My actions do not reflect my entire character. I have my reasons for doing what I do."

His mirthless tone didn't budge Emma from her stance. Indeed, she knew very well what he was talking about from personal experiences. _But_ _who was he trying to persuade more - me or himself?_ When utter curiosity took over her, she asked, unyielding, "And...do you have any other reasons for saving me..." she ventured forward, "...other than to settle a debt?"

He now realized what she was prying at. Even though she tiptoed around the situation, he could see her coming directly towards him. _Ah, my dear Emma. Can you _really _not see it yet?_ Perhaps she did, he mused inwardly, and just refused to believe it. The pirate admitted to himself then that he hadn't been as forthcoming as he had hoped to be - well, given a mad witch roaming Storybrooke, dying, and all of that resurrecting nonsense getting in the way, he didn't think of his inactions of late as being much of a blunder. He also realized that his speeches laced with bawdy remarks seemed to merely be empty air to her even though they were lined with truth. _Alright_, he thought. It was about high time to _show_ her.

Hook took one step towards her, and then another. With his hands upon her waist, he backed Emma up until she was practically leaning over the kitchen counter. He was pressed upon her so closely at this point that he swore he could hear her heart racing. "The answer to _that_, love," his lips began to trace the outline of her neck with his hand dangerously exploring the planes of her thighs, "is right in front of you."

At first, Emma had held her hands out to keep the pirate at a good distance from her. Even though they had done this multiple times in the past few days, she still maintained her guard with him. Though, as his warm lips began teasing her earlobe, her fingers almost automatically began to grip the collar of his shirt. Without another thought, she held him in place and silently permitted him to continue.

Hook was now being affected by his own ministrations. His breathing became heavier, and his eyelids were half closed in arousal. It was then that he felt a ticklish sensation originating from his chest. He looked down. Emma, with trembling hands, had begun to unbutton his shirt. He watched her with slightly parted lips and allowed her free reign to his body.

Emma ran her fingers upon his adamantine chest and the pleasing bumps of his abdomen. She felt the pirate shiver beneath her, which only encouraged her actions even more. In a swift motion, she rid him of his shirt and discarded it in a forgotten heap by their feet. Before he could react to the cool draft that nipped at his skin, Emma had reversed their positions - now, _he _was the one pinned upon the kitchen counter. The young woman kept her hands clasped onto his strong hips, then played with the edges of his belt.

"Emma," Hook said hoarsely as he took inventory of her body. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"You tease and tease, Hook," she rejoined in the same manner as he had spoken as she trailed her fingers down his torso. "It's time for you to actually put your money where your mouth is."

Upon hearing those words, Hook could no longer help himself. With a throaty groan and a disarming stare, he buried his fingers in Emma's hair, hooked his other arm around her waist, and drew her in for a rough, searing kiss.

A whimper instantly escaped from Emma's mouth at the urgency, the need that he exhibited - the need that he exhibited for _her_. _Damn conscience at this point_, she thought. Perhaps this was exactly what she needed to cure her ailments. Inevitably, she couldn't focus on anything else. His mouth moved so roughly upon hers, driven to explore and taste every inch, that the act quickly lit the fire within her.

"Wait." Hook pulled back abruptly, surveying the scene behind Emma surreptitiously. "Your family and friends aren't here, are they?"

Emma lightly hit him upon the chest with a curt laugh. "Come here."

Hook obediently followed Emma towards her bedroom. Hell, he didn't even know how he lasted those few seconds; he was pretty much ready to have his way with her in the kitchen. The pirate didn't care much for location for _that_ activity, anyway. Nevertheless, he succeeded at waiting until they entered the room.

Just as the young woman stepped inside, Hook proceeded to rid her of her clothing, nearly ripping her shirt off in his haste. In the same token, Emma began to unbuckle the strap of his belt, teasingly feeling the hardness that she found beneath his trousers. Even with this slight act, Hook's mind became easily distracted; for a moment, he closed his eyes in pleasure and allowed Emma to unclothe _him_. When he finally stood bare in front of her, he grasped her by the waist and quickly removed her jeans.

As Hook worked on her clothing, Emma couldn't help but unabashedly stare at the pirate's entire body. Sure, she could tell that he had some pleasing assets beneath his garb, but she was completely unprepared for what she was currently seeing. Though there were numerous battle scars upon his torso and arms, as well as several tattoos, his build was nothing short of extraordinary. A pirate's life must have been challenging, she thought; the taut muscles that ripped through his skin were a testament to that.

Suddenly, Emma's thoughts were interrupted. She gasped. It took her a few seconds to register what the pirate was currently doing, but when she did, naught but pleasure filled her.

"You _are_ a beauty." Hook teasingly grazed the blunt edge of his hook upon her stomach; then, with a flick of his wrist, ripped her thong completely off. Without waiting for Emma to react further, the pirate pulled her towards him, teased her sensitive nub with his thumb, then delved two fingers into her core.

"Oh..." Emma bit her lower lip as the pirate moved his fingers expertly inside of her. Her cheeks quickly became flushed, and her entire body temperature began to quickly rise. She could see the pirate curiously studying her reactions and, when he saw how much pleasure she was receiving from him, only continued to push his fingers deeper and at a faster pace.

"I want to ravage you, Emma."

Emma's heart began to race even faster at this hoarse declaration. She couldn't find words to answer him at that moment, though she allowed a slight whimper to escape her lips.

Meanwhile, the knot in her belly was beginning to tighten. Her knees suddenly became weaker, and she held onto the pirate's shoulders for support. She closed her eyes and allowed her head to loll back. He continued, almost wildly. Just as she thought she was about to reach her peak, however, the pirate quickly retrieved his hand.

"Not yet, love." He nipped at her neck, then unclasped her bra with a flick of his fingers. "Not yet."

"Hook..." Her moment of obvious frustration was quickly remedied when the pirate gently laid her upon the bed, sensually straddled her, and began to nip, kiss, and knead her breasts. He was so gentle, yet rough; so full of need, though able to respond to _her_ needs. She realized that the pirate embodied so many dichotomies that it was difficult for her to actually pinpoint the kind of man that he truly was; and yet, perhaps that may be what was invariably drawing her to him. The complexities within his character were not only interesting, but it reminded her of one thing in particular: herself.

Though Emma was highly enjoying Hook's actions upon her body, she couldn't help but repay the favour. After all, she believed in give and take. In a stealthy move, she grasped his manhood and began to delicately stroke him.

Instantly, the pirate let out a sharp breath, not expecting the contact. "Emma..." He seemed to lose himself for a brief moment again, resting his head upon her chest, closing his eyes, and gritting his teeth in pleasure.

Hook's entire body trembled as Emma began to stroke him faster and faster. Slightly sitting upwards, she also began to kiss at his chest and rake her fingers upon his back. She heard another raging growl from him. Though she planned to continue her attack and elicit more reactions from him, the pirate then clasped his hand around her wrist and halted her movements. She threw him a questioning glance, and he only responded with a heated gaze through hooded lids.

Without another word, Hook positioned himself above Emma, wrapped his hand around her lower back, and slowly entered her.

Emma let out a gasp as his manhood entirely filled her. Hook began to move calculatingly, feeling her slowly opening up to him. As he reared back and pushed once more, she wrapped her hands around his upper arms and pulled him towards her, further enclosing the space between them. They both let out cries at their locked connection.

Hook reveled in the feeling of him inside her for a few moments. Then, when she had adjusted to him, he began to rock in unison with her.

"Oh God..." Emma whimpered beneath him. None of her thoughts made any sense at that moment.

The pirate had imagined this moment with her for many moons; but now that he was actually living the act, his thoughts paled in comparison to what was currently transpiring. The sound of her voice and the look of sheer pleasure upon her face stirred the pirate to the point where he was unable to control himself any longer. With primal instinct taking over him, he quickened his pace and thrust inside of her even more deeply, which evoked _even more_ sounds of ecstasy from her.

"That's it, love," he panted encouragingly, kissing her neck and kneading her full breasts as they continued to move. His breaths were short as he continued, "Come for me, Emma."

It was then that Emma felt the knot in her belly completely burst. With her entire body trembling, she cried out and reached her peak of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around the pirate's neck and buried her face upon his chest as the waves of her orgasm flooded through her.

With one final thrust and a forceful growl, Hook joined her state a few moments later. Still within her, he continued to hold Emma's slightly shaking body upon his with steady arms. The two merely eyed one another through their recovery.

When Emma began to pull back, Hook instantly jerked forward and tightened his grip upon her. He delicately traced the side of her face, then placed a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "Darling Emma," he simply purred, smirking, "I'm not through with you yet."

Without another word, the pirate claimed the young woman's lips in his once more.


	10. Chapter 10: Truths and Motivations

**A/N: **Glad you guys loved the previous chapter! Rating is back to T for this installment. =) I'm SO excited for you guys to read this one, particularly because I came up with a storyline that I hadn't originally planned on exploring... but, seeing the style of the show, I thought it would be fun to do this...thing. LOL You'll see what I'm talking about below! I really like how it turned out - way better than I thought it would! haha Hope you enjoy it. It leaves so much more to be explored! =) Let me know what you think! xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 10: Truth**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Stay Awhile"**_

_**By: Ryan Star**_

_Clocks marching at the double time_

_Every dollar has become a dime_

_Hearts breaking at the speed of sound_

_Falling down, all around_

_Bombs lighting up the eastern sky_

_The backroom deals and the bottom lines_

_The Earth's shaking, but we don't know why_

_A million fires, oceans rise_

_I leave it all when I feel you near_

_What I'm saying is I need you here_

_Even though love never seems to last_

_If you think we've got a chance_

_Stay awhile_

_Oh you got to stay awhile_

_These days are wild_

_So baby, won't you stay awhile_

_Drop the needle on the belle brigade_

_We slow dance till the moonlight fades_

_Tell me now that you'll never leave_

_Always stay, here with me_

_Keep me safe from the circus show_

_The bullshit and the blowing smoke_

_The knife hidden under every sleeve_

_Stab your back, watch you bleed_

_They're gonna tell you what you wanna hear_

_Like: I can make you a star next year_

_Well, if New York city's lights are so bright_

_How come so many people cry tonight_

_Let your hair fall around your face_

_I would kill just to keep you safe_

_Put your body next to mine_

_Just let go, and close your eyes_

_I shiver when I feel your skin_

_Like a sinner who's been forgiven_

_Go on, baby, shine your light_

_Cause no one's gonna find us here tonight_

? ? ?

Emma didn't know precisely how long she spent in Hook's embrace. What she _was_ certain of, however, was that many hours had passed since he had walked through the threshold of her apartment door. Though the young woman was spent and slick with their perspiration, the energetic pirate continued, undeterred, to kiss her face, down her long neck, and even further down her chest, while exploring every inch of her body. Emma reveled at the sensations he continued to elicit, lying back upon the bed and closing her eyes at his touch, his lips, and the feeling of his warm body upon her. Her mind could barely describe the pleasures that he continued to give her; mere words didn't seem appropriate. In response to his ministrations, she raked her fingers through his mussed air and freely felt the slick surface of his radiating body. To have him with her, now, in _this_ state was a wonder; frankly, Emma still couldn't explain how Hook affected her like this, let alone how any of this had happened.

And yet, why was there still something within her heart that debilitated her to press onwards?

Not only that - but what about what had just transpired and what was continuing to transpire - between her and the pirate? Emma began to think about the consequences of what they had just done, about the consequences of finally giving in to her desire - her desire for _Hook_, no less! What would her family say if they ever found out? The entire _town_?_ ..._But then again, would it really matter now? They couldn't change the past - at least, there wasn't any magic that they were currently aware of that could do that in _this_ world. What was done was done; and, Emma admitted to herself, that she and Hook made love wasn't _particularly_ surprising to her.

"What is the matter, love?"

Now somewhat alert, Emma's head snapped downwards to glance at the pirate; though he continued to kiss her belly and graze his fingers up and down her waist and hips, he observed her with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"W-what do you mean?" she replied softly.

Without taking his eyes or hand off of her, Hook gave Emma's skin one final kiss before lying down beside her beneath the covers. He entwined his fingers with hers and stated, "You have something on your mind, Emma. I can see it." His light eyes roamed the curves and planes of her face, memorizing every inch. "Darling, I can _feel_ it."

Now a bit guarded as a result of his close scrutiny, Emma attempted to keep her expression neutral as she gave her head a curt shake. She resolved to focus on the warmth that his body was giving her. "No, I...it's nothing."

The look on Hook's face immediately told Emma that she needed to say and do more than _that_ to convince him. Nevertheless, both remained still, entirely silent, for a good minute. When he couldn't control his thought any longer, the pirate queried with a hint of mirth in his voice, "Was my performance inadequate or not to your liking?"

Emma could discern that Hook already knew the answer to _that _particular question. His cockiness was ever more conspicuous now, and the sly smirk of his wasn't too far behind. She instantly placed a palm to her face and stifled a chuckle at his self-assured expression. "No!" she shook her head as a smile finally graced her comely face. Her words sputtered out: "I mean, no, that's not it! It was... you were..."

"Aye," he teasingly nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his pointy nose, "continue, love..."

The young woman gave the cheeky pirate an exasperated shove. She attempted to say in a scolding manner, "Stop fishing for compliments!"

"Well, you know, as a pirate, we have to do a lot of," Hook cocked his head from side to side, "fishing." He grinned widely, baring teeth. "It's a bad habit I can't seem to break!"

Emma rolled to the side to face him entirely and leaned her head upon her open palm. Her fingers absentmindedly trailed upon the fine hairs on his chest and abdomen, causing the pirate to noticeably shiver. His darkened eyes didn't leave her face when she queried, "What else do you do as a pirate?"

"You mean, other than drink rum and..." Hook raised his eyebrows repeatedly, "...seek the pleasures of women?"

The distaste on Emma's countenance at the mention of other women was more than evident to Hook. However, she expertly concealed her emotions in a heartbeat and continued with, "I want to know more about _you_ - Killian - not about Hook the pirate captain."

Hook studied her for a moment before he replied with, "Well, seeing as my father was a pirate captain himself and I have been a pirate captain for many years, it is rather difficult to describe one without describing the other."

"...Your father?"

"Blackbeard."

Emma's eyes instantly widened. She knew the name of that particular pirate well. "Your father was _Blackbeard_?"

"Aye." The pirate gave her a noncommittal shrug. "Piracy is a family business, love."

_**Flashback - Fairytale Land **_

_ "Killian! Killian, wake up!"_

_ The young boy was roughly shaken awake, then promptly dragged out of his wooden bed shortly after he regained consciousness. With his vision still blurry and mind wholly disoriented, Killian eyed the dark-haired woman who had roused him; her once sea blue, mirthful eyes were now darkened and filled with panic. He pulled at the sleeve of her shirt, agitated by her urgency. "Mother, what is the matter? W-why are you..."_

_ It didn't take long for the lad to receive his answer. As they stealthily exited their thatched, wooden home, Killian's sapphire blue eyes reflected the red, orange, and yellow hues of the fire that raged through his village in the distance. Even though their home was not yet affected by the blaze, something within Killian was certain that it wouldn't be long before they would become the next victims. Echoes of ear-splitting, panicked shouts and cries invaded his sensitive ears; pandemonium had erupted through the streets. Some families who he had come to know and care for now sprinted in all directions: some attempted to save their livelihood and homes, while others just attempted to save their lives in the frenzy. This village had been their safe haven for so long. What had become of it? While surveying the utter destruction of that which he held dear in front of him, Killian's feet became rooted to the ground; he was keenly aware that one step unaided would turn his knees into water and promptly level him to the earth._

_ "Pirates." Killian's mother hissed above him, her face marked with rage. "They have pillaged and plundered the outlying villages. Now they have come for us."_

Pirates? _The boy trembled from head to toe, his grip tightening around his mother's hand. "W-where is father?"_

_ "He is still at the wharf with the other fishermen, most likely," she reasoned, entirely alert of their darkened surroundings. She glanced downwards and met her son's terrified eyes. "We have no time to gather our belongings, my darling. We have to find your father right away and sail."_

_ Killian managed a nod. With quickened movements, the pair turned the corner of their house and sprinted towards the shadowed area of the street._

_ However, they didn't journey far before they heard a mocking laugh behind them._

_ "And where do ye think ye two are goin'?"_

_ Killian felt his mother's clasp on his wrist tighten. Before he could even look up to face her, she hissed, "Killian, _run_!"_

_ "B-but..." he began._

_ "_Go_!"_

_ Her trembling shove sent Killian a few meters forward. Still undeterred, he turned upon his heels and ran back to her. "Mother, no! I am _not_ leaving you!"_

_ A crew of rugged, dirtied pirates advanced upon them; their amused snickers sliced through the cool, night air. Through his alarm, Killian discerned that the pirate who led the advance donned a wooden leg and a red, squawking parrot upon his right shoulder. The sneer through the white hairs of his beard revealed jagged teeth lined with silver._

_ The moment that Killian and his mother attempted to break away from them, two of the crewmen surged forward and easily caught them by their arms._

_ "Now, now, what do we 'ave 'ere?" the peg-legged captain queried in a deceitfully lightened tone. As he drew closer, the expression on his wrinkled face instantly transformed from amusement to bewilderment. "No...can it be?" His coal-black eyes darkened even more as his sneer returned. "My dear Wendy, it _is_ ye. After all these years..." He gave his head a shake to illustrate a moment of nostalgia. "Now...where is yer darlin' husband - and my _dear_ friend - Edward?"_

_ With raised brows, Killian silently surveyed the exchange between the pirate and his mother._

She knew this bastard?

_ Wendy stepped forward with confidence, keeping Killian protectively behind her. She snarled in return, "Long John Silver. I thought you had died all those years ago. Pity the Mermaids didn't finish the job."_

_ "That's _Captain_ Long John Silver to even _you_, poppet." The stocky pirate was now only a few meters from them. The moonlight illuminated the gruesome scars painted across his face. "Now, I ask ye again - where is Edward?"_

_ Wendy's eyes were afire as he kept his sturdy gaze. "You will _never_ find my husband."_

_ With the speed of a cobra, Long John Silver's hand abruptly coiled around Wendy's thin neck. Her pearly white skin instantly bruised; her comely, youthful face turned red. Killian gave a shout of panic at this act, but Wendy managed to keep him back with an arm. "Well," the captain now breathed down her face, lifting her up ever so lightly, "if ye won't show me where he is, then perhaps we should change this lil' game. Perhaps," his grip tightened upon her windpipe, making her choke even more audibly, "_he_ should find _me_."_

_ "Mother!" Killian surged forward, intent on destroying the burly man with his bare fists. However, the young boy only made it forward a couple of steps before one of the crewmen plucked him from the ground and held him back with a hairy arm._

_ Sheer interest was plastered upon Long John Silver's face. "'Mother'?" he repeated in a sing-song tone. His mouth shaped into an 'o'. "Now _this_ is quite a predicament indeed."_

_ After a few moments, Wendy's listless body fell roughly upon the ground._

_ "Take 'er to the ship," Long John Silver snarled._

_ Killian shook with anger and grief, his entire face ravaged with pain, as he watched Wendy's immobile body being carried off into the distance by one of the crewmen. "Mother!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he attempted to escape the pirate's grasp. "No! Please!"_

_ "Let 'im go." The captain turned to his first mate, baring his silver teeth once more. "'e'll 'ave nowhere to run to but to 'im. We'll flesh Edward out...sooner or later."_

_ Without warning, Killian received a stern right hook from Long John Silver. His head snapped violently to the side, mouth instantly spurting blood. The young boy groaned in pain, then felt his body awash with dizziness and nausea. Through the muffled noises surrounding him, he heard the distinct clinking of a coin; he then saw the gold piece shining at his feet._

_ "Give this to yer father, boy," Long John Silver roughly gripped Killian's hair and shoved head back so that he could meet his stare, "'e'll know where to find me...and 'is precious wife."_

_ As Killian gripped the coin in his fist, he lost all consciousness._

_3 3 3_

_ The young boy awoke with a groan. As he regained the feeling sensation in his body, shooting pains greeted him. When he remembered precisely what had transpired, panic flooded him first, then the insatiable need to chase after the band of pirates - particularly, to find Long John Silver. His pain instantly hardened into anger._

_ "Killian, boy, are you alright?"_

_ "F-father?" Killian's light orbs surveyed their surroundings. "H-how did I...how are we at the wharf?"_

_ "I heard news of the attack and came to find you and your mother as quickly as I could. It wasn't safe to stay in the village, so I brought you here." Edward's statuesque form hovered over Killian's as he squatted and dabbed a damp compress upon the boy's cheek. His strong, angular face crinkled in consternation. "Lad, where is your mother?"_

_ The young boy opened his fist._

_ Killian eyed the dark blanket of the sky above as his father took the gold coin in his large, calloused fingers; the hundreds, thousands of stars seemed to mock them now._

_Edward nearly crushed the coin in his fist. The blockage in his throat made it almost impossible for him to croak out as though a curse: "Long John Silver."_

_ Killian sat upwards, his eyes welling with tears. "They took mother."_

_ A few moments of silence passed. Edward shook with rage as he registered the news and the dire consequences that followed them. Killian eyed his father intently as he promptly stood and stalked towards their small ship. Almost in hysterics, Edward began to prepare. With his voice still wrought with utter contempt, the black-bearded man turned to his son and commanded with a snarl, "Take the sail, boy."_

_ Killian's eyes grew wide; tears continued to stream recklessly down his reddened face. "W-what are we going to do, father?"_

_ Utter hate was purely evident in Edward's eyes as he growled:_

_ "Kill Long John Silver."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"As you can probably guess, I didn't really have the happiest of childhoods." Hook stopped his speech then, finding that the constricting of his heart was too much to bear. Well, thinking of anything about his past never really gave him anything to rejoice about, he mused.

Emma furrowed her brows and frowned. "You took to being a pirate after..."

"...being attacked and tortured by pirates, yes." A half smile emerged from his lips. The expression didn't spread to his hardened eyes. "I thought that the best way to deal with an enemy was to become them."

As he paused, Emma moved closer to his form and slung her arm around his waist. She felt the pirate do the same in return and begin to trace her spine with his fingertips. A part of Emma was curious about the rest of Killian's past and wanted him to speak further; and yet, another part of her warned that opening up Hook's old wounds wouldn't exactly be the best idea. It wasn't her business anyway, she thought; she then resolved that she would take what the pirate willingly shared with her, but would always be careful not to pry.

When Emma glanced upwards to meet his stare, he queried, "May I stay here with you?"

The question somewhat caught Emma off-guard. She sat back up slightly and traced the side of his stubbled face with her fingertips. "Y-yeah, sure."

Hook threw her a disarming smile, captured her lips once more, then pressed his forehead upon hers. "I am pleased."

"But Hook, we need to prepare. Cora might still be out there and..."

"Whatever happens, Emma," he interjected lightly as he brushed some of her hair from her face, "know that I will do whatever I can to protect you."

Emma could only stare at him for a few moments and revel at the conviction in his voice. She keenly observed that there wasn't a trace of falsity in his expression or voice. Eventually, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"I am curious, though..."

Emma nuzzled the side of his cheek and felt the steady beating of his heart with her open palm. Her eyes remained closed. "About what?"

"What changed your mind about me?"

"Well...mostly Belle, I guess." Emma certainly didn't want to tell him about her other, ulterior motives of finding out the truth about what she felt for him, however. Perhaps she had already received her answer.

Perhaps that was all that mattered now.

She felt him nod. He murmured, "Ah. The Crocodile's lover."

"Yeah. She has an interesting perspective on things."

"Hmm." He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip around her. He realized then that could never become tired of the warmth of her body pressed upon his. "Well, whatever she did or said, I am glad that it worked."

"Me too." Emma placed her hand upon the side of Hook's face and gave him a long, lingering kiss. "I guess sometimes we all just need a little motivation."

? ? ?

Emma awoke to find that the bed beside her was empty. She frowned as she felt the cold air attack her skin. When she twisted her head to the right, she perceived a bottle of rum on her nightstand, decorated by an elaborate, red bow. If this was Hook's way of being thoughtful, perhaps she'd take it. She did wonder, however, what pressing matter he needed to attend to that warranted him leaving her as she slept.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Emma was finally able to rouse her languid self awake. She already felt sore from her little tumble with the pirate; the very thought of their activities the previous night caused her temperature to rise already. However, she pushed those thoughts aside for now.

_Perhaps they would have an encore that night_, she thought with a smile.

Emma grasped the large bottle of rum to study it further. When she leaned forward, she caught sight of a piece of paper upon the nightstand by its side. It read in fine calligraphy:

_I'm sorry, Swan._

The cryptic message sent thousands of thoughts careening through her mind, despite knowing that none of them could decipher for certain what Hook actually meant. Something, however, instantly felt off. As much as she attempted not to, she couldn't help but conjure up some suppositions. He regretted sleeping with her? No, that couldn't be it; the entire time that she had known him, sleeping with her seemed like a veritable end goal for him. Then what was it? Did he steal from her? She didn't have anything valuable anyway, so that probably wasn't it either. No matter what the true reason was, she felt her heart constrict, for her instincts were telling her that it was something negative.

The sudden ringing of her phone made Emma's entire body jump. With renewed vigour, she pushed she sheets from her form and stumbled from the bed. She fumbled for the piece of technology within her jeans - which had been strewn haphazardly across the room - and answered it after another couple of rings. "Swan?"

"Emma! Emma, I need your help!"

Her spine stiffened as she instantly recognized the panic-stricken voice. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"Belle's missing."


	11. Chapter 11: Hookwinked

**A/N:** Hi, my lovely readers! Glad you guys liked the previous chapter, particularly Killian's flashback/child!Killian. I'm totally going to run with that idea before the show starts doing it. Then again, we have to wait 2+ more weeks for the next episode, so bah! (Not even sure they'll do a Hook flashback _that_ far back in his past.) Well, in the meantime, you can read my OUAT stories. ;) Thank you for your reviews (I LOVE all of your feedback!) and for your support. Keep the love comin'! haha xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 11: Hookwinked**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**The High Road"**_

_**By: Three Days Grace**_

_I told you I was hurt_

_Bleeding on the inside_

_I told you I was lost_

_In the middle of my life_

_There's times I stayed alive for you_

_There's times I would've died for you_

_There's times it didn't matter at all_

_Will you help me find the right way up_

_Or let me take the wrong way down_

_Will you straighten me out_

_Or make me take the long way around_

_I took the low road in_

_I'll take the high road out_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To be the mistake you can't live without_

_Standing in the dark_

_I can see your shadow_

_You're the only light_

_That's breaking through the window_

_We'll I'm not gonna give it away_

_Not gonna let it go, just to wake up someday gone! Gone!_

_The worst part is looking back_

_And knowing that I was wrong_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To be the mistake you can't live without_

? ? ?

The expression on Emma's face instantly changed. No trace of mirth could be found upon her fair countenance; now, the coldness that she felt in her heart was entirely manifested. Her grip on the phone tightened. "I'll meet you at Granny's in a few minutes," she instructed curtly. "Wait for me inside."

"Okay," came Ruby's shaking voice. "I'm on my way."

Emma hung up. Her arms hung stiffly at her sides as her mind registered what could very well be happening. With her plans back in motion after a few moments, she stuffed the phone back in her jean pocket and hurriedly dressed herself. She needed to alleviate the pounding in her head. After a night of bliss and passion, this situation was definitely something she didn't expect to experience. Who was she kidding? she scoffed inwardly. This was her life in Storybrooke. Hell, it was the perpetual cycle that was her entire life.

Emma was sure that a million thoughts would careen through her mind as she made her way to the diner; but she was alarmed to realize that her mind went blank. Her thoughts seemed frozen somehow. Short-circuited. Perhaps it was too early in the morning to be thinking so much - about an apparent crisis, no less. Who could blame her? she mused. She barely had enough sleep after she had hooked up with...

...Hook.

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

She had always taught herself to never trust assumptions, to always have the evidence in front of you - analyzed and in its entirety - before making a true conclusion. Circumstantial evidence shouldn't be entirely trusted. And yet, her conscience was screaming the name of the culprit to her, even though she tried to conjure reasonable doubt. A part of her didn't want Hook to be guilty of the crime; but, as much as she hated it, her instincts screamed to her that he was responsible. With Hook's broken past and him becoming a pirate at the insistence of his father after what had happened to his mother, Emma surmised that revenge was in his blood from almost the very beginning. And revenge for his lost love, Milah, would most likely eat away at his very core until the day he died. Emma gritted her teeth. To her, the question now wasn't what Dr. Whale's antidote would do to Hook, but what it eventually allowed Hook to do to other people.

Emma briskly stepped out of her car and charged into the diner in an authoritative manner. Though keeping her composure, she ignored the curious stares of the establishment's patrons and headed straight for Ruby. The she-wolf gave her a quick embrace before leading her into the deserted kitchens.

"What exactly happened?" the Sheriff began as she crossed her arms.

"I was going to meet Belle earlier at the market, but then she didn't show. She's not answering her phone. She's not home..." Ruby frowned then and leaned back upon a metal countertop. "I'm not entirely sure what happened to her, but I got worried. Belle's never late for anything." A sigh escaped her red lips as she wrung her hands in front of her. "I couldn't find Gold at his shop, so I called you to see if you had seen her or if you knew where she was. I'm sorry if I'm just being paranoid."

"It's okay, Ruby. You did the right thing."

"We can go to the library and get something of hers. I can track her."

The blonde woman gave her head a curt shake. "I don't think you'll need to."

"What do you mean?"

Emma's face hardened even more. Her fists were tightly clenched at her sides. "Hook did this."

"_What_?" Ruby's head reared back. After the pirate had saved Emma, could he _really_ be responsible for this? she thought. Though she had no other explanation nor did she know anyone with a motive, she queried, "Are you sure?"

Emma's chest constricted at the feeling that she was. Damn her instincts. It _would_ make sense that Hook would use Belle to provoke Gold, she thought. And yet, she still held a glimmer of hope that she was wrong, that the pirate, somehow, had nothing to do with it. Perhaps Belle just merely forgot about her plans with Ruby and left her phone at home while she took a trip to the library. Perhaps she was just with Gold somewhere...

When she realized that none of the suppositions she played out in her head could be proved or disproved while standing around at Granny's, Emma's eyes connected with Ruby's. "That's what I'm going to find out."

Ruby nodded and looked at Emma eagerly. "Do you want me to come with you? We can round up a search party and..."

"No need for one." The Sheriff's face turned cold. "I think I already know where she is."

The two women stalked back through the establishment side by side. As Emma crossed the threshold of the exit, she turned on her heel and faced the she-wolf. "I'll deal with this myself for now. If there's any trouble, I'll call you right away." A hard look manifested itself in her blue eyes. "But Ruby, keep this between us for now, alright?"

"I will," she replied unsurely.

"If I'm right about this," Emma explained, her lips pressed into a thin line, "I don't want all hell breaking loose. We have enough to worry about already."

3 3 3

Emma left her car parked in front of the diner and decided to go to the wharf on foot. She headed straight towards the pirate captain's ship, advancing forward as though she were being guided by an inner light. The feelings of disbelief and confusion about the situation gradually subsided within Emma; now, she seethed at the thought that Hook had done this - especially right after what they had experienced and what he had shared with her about his past.

_Damn all of that now_.

The sun had risen to its peak by the time she reached the docks. Her eyes darted around for any sign of life; still nothing, save for distant gulls squawking above her. From as far as she could see, everything seemed still and undisturbed. She drew even closer. Now, all she could hear the soft lapping of the massive pirate ship that she stood in front of. Emma traversed the docks and cautiously made her way atop the familiar, diagonal plank leading up to the main deck. She surveyed the forecastle deck and the main deck; no sign of movement yet. For a split second, she thought maybe she was wrong - that, the evidence that she had against Hook was all circumstantial. But she had to be sure; so, she pressed forward after a slight pause. As her feet touched the wooden planks of the main deck, that's when she saw her:

_Belle_.

Emma hated it when she was right sometimes. Suspicion quickly morphed into disappointment, and disappointment eventually transformed into anger once more. _That son of a bitch!_ And to think that she would get crap from others about her trait of having difficulty trusting people! The fact truly remained for her now: don't trust anybody.

When the startled brunette caught her eye, Emma flew to her side, relieved to see that, from the outside, she seemed to be alright."Belle!" Emma analyzed the situation and perceived that the other woman's wrists were bound, with the other end of the rope tightly tied to the main mast.

"Emma?" came Belle's incredulous reply. Her heart-shaped face became awash with relief. "H-how did you find me?"

Emma didn't think that Belle had to know all the _finer_ details that led her to this present deduction. "I had a feeling," was all she gave to the brunette as she loosened the bounds. She also didn't want the other woman to know that every beat of her heart was now wracked with a prickle of pain. Emma was thankful then that she had always been good at masking her emotions. "Come. Let's get you out of here."

The ropes thudded to the ground and Belle reclaimed the use of her hands.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take her."

The two women jumped at the sound of Hook's steady voice.

The hairs upon Emma's nape bristled.

For a few, tense moments, Emma and Hook faced one another in a stand-off. Neither backed down from their position, each keeping their dark stare locked at the other. A part of Emma just wanted to lash out at him for what he had done, to pummel him with all of her might. Yet, she somehow managed to remain calm and collected; at least, for the time being. It was she who dared break the eerie silence first. "I _am_ taking her, and you're coming with me as well."

Hook sauntered forward, opening his arms wide as though ready to bask in the challenge. "And what exactly are you going to do with me, Sheriff Swan? Lock me up in that little cell of yours?"

The cocky pirate had a bloody point. Emma clenched her teeth; as he exuded all the confidence in this world in his demeanour, she refused to show him any sign of weakness. Most importantly, she refused to let him get into her head. "I'll let the entire town decide what to do with you," she spat eventually. Emma turned her back on the pirate for a brief moment to hook her arm around Belle and help her to her feet.

"Oh, is that right?"

Belle's eyes widened. Her stare was transfixed to something behind Emma's shoulder.

Emma's gaze followed the brunette's line of sight.

Hook was steadily advancing towards her, holding a sword before him. There wasn't even an ounce of fear evident in Emma's eyes as the weapon drew closer to her body. Instead, she held her ground and kept her chin held high. "What, you're going to run me through?" She just couldn't help but call out the pirate's bluff. His games were becoming old. "Go ahead, because I'll risk myself to do what's right. To do what is _good_."

The pirate's lips twitched, though he kept his sword aimed at Emma. "Well, I know that you'd prefer that I use _something else_ of mine to penetrate you..."

Emma audibly growled. Belle's eyes went wide with surprise.

"...but know, Swan, that I do not mean to harm the girl," he stated then, jaw taut, "just her lover." The Dark One had bested him numerous times, and every single time that he lost, he barely found a weakness. Now that he did, he couldn't help but take advantage of it. Frankly, Hook was surprised that he hadn't thought about this plan earlier. The irony that Emma had given him the inspiration wasn't lost on him.

"You already harmed her when you kidnapped her," Emma stated with flaming eyes.

Hook remained silent, merely observing her. He was careful not to allow his emotions to seep through his expressions.

When he refused to relent, Emma continued her tirade with, "Sooner or later, Gold will find out what you've done. And when he comes after you, Hook, I won't ask him not to kill you a second time."

"Now, you're just forgetting one little detail." The smoothness in the pirate's tone returned, along with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I don't need you to do anything for me, Swan."

Emma clenched her teeth. When she found the opportune moment, she stepped back with urgency and drew out her gun in a swift motion. Hook halted his advances and peered at the tiny cannon pointed right at his heart. "That's fine," Emma replied in the same, lighthearted tone that he had used on her. "I'm done with you anyway."

At the sight of the barrel a mere few meters from him, Hook held his arms up. His jaw remained taut, and his eyes burned with anger.

Finding an opening, Emma instructed Belle to make a run for it. The brunette didn't waste another moment; she fled down the plank, with Emma close behind, backing away slowly. She kept her shaking gun pointed at Hook, her eyes never leaving his. Emotions quickly muddled her thoughts. She hissed in a scathing tone, "You deal with your issues on your own, Hook. Leave us - all of us - out of it."

Emma sincerely hoped that he would comply with her latter request because, damn it to hell, she didn't want to pull the trigger. However, she reminded herself that, even if she _didn't_ want to pull the trigger, that didn't mean that she _couldn't_.

_ And she would, should the need arise._

The tense moment lingered. Eventually, the scowl on the pirate's face slightly receded. His lips pursed, as though inwardly cursing to himself. He said hoarsely, "Emma..." And that was when she saw it - the pleading glint of his eyes. The tell-tale sign that his resolve was waning. "Emma, this isn't about you. Or us."

Emma briefly considered his words . "You're right, Hook. It isn't." But that was a lie, and she knew it. She knew that it had _something_ to do with the two of them, at least. What came to her mind was the tattoo upon his arm, which had become visible when he raised his arms up in surrender. Hook couldn't let Milah go - he was still out for revenge, to complete what he had come here to do. She was just caught in the crossfire.

Collateral damage.

Emma's heart constricted. He hasn't moved on, hasn't healed, as much as she thought - or hoped - that he had. The pirate was still holding on to his past, and he wasn't willing to let go - despite everything that they had gone through. Emma inwardly snorted then; what _had_ they gone through, exactly? She took a quick inventory of their short time together. Flirty glances, bawdy speeches, a quest for a compass, and one night of passion.

Theirs wasn't exactly a candidate for 'romance of the century', she concluded.

And then she remembered: he had saved her life by putting his own on the line. No matter what he had done in the past, and no matter what he was doing now, it remained that, during one point in time, that one act of kindness occurred.

But could it trump everything else?

As he scrutinized her, Emma placed on a brave face and finished with, "It's about you."

Without another word, the young woman turned her back on the pirate and bolted down the harbour.


	12. Chapter 12: Hope and Desperation

**A/N**: Still so floored by the amount of support this little one-shot-turned-fic is receiving! =) Thank you! I'm glad my ideas are making sense and you're all enjoying it. haha! Well, I'm getting busier and busier as 2013 is going by, but I'm still trying to write as much as I can during my spare time. Also, I need to occupy myself while all the OUAT breaks are happening, so that helps. Can't wait to hear what you all think of this next one! Enjoy. =) xx IFHD

? ? ?**  
**

**Chapter 12: Hope and Desperation**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Sail"**_

_**By: AWOLNATION**_

_Sail!_

_This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_This is how an angel dies_  
_I blame it on my own sick pride_  
_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!_

_Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed_  
_Maybe I'm not listening_  
_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Sail with me into the dark_  
_Sail!_  
_Sail with me, sail with me_  
_Sail!_

? ? ?

Hook simply surveyed Emma through dark, narrowed eyes as she ran through Storybrooke's wharf and disappeared into the distance with the key to destroying the Crocodile. Instead of taking flight after them, however, the pirate merely sheathed his sword, swirled upon his heels, and stalked back to his cabin in silence. _Did he just allow his opportune chance to slip through his fingers?_ he brooded inwardly. _...Or would there be other moments that will present themselves to him in the near future?_

When he shut himself inside the dark, damp room, the scent of a mixture of the sea and rum triggered memories of desperation and sacrifice to flood his mind.

_**Flashback - Fairytale Land**_

_ "C'mon, lad, have another one! Give it a go, eh?" A mug of dark ale found itself in front of Killian's nose as it slid upon the ragged, tavern table. His hands expertly caught the drink before anymore spillage occurred. He examined the darkened liquid through already blurry vision as the encouraging voice continued to roar in his ear, "You're a man now, you are! Time to lead by example and show our fine crew what Cap'n Blackbeard's first mate can do!"_

_ Killian rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his father's prodding and accompanying chortle. The triple title of Blackbeard's son, first mate, and the youngest on board the _Revenge_ had some negative aspects; but, he reasoned, being forced to drown himself in ale was perhaps not one of them. After all, he had grown accustomed to the endless riling and rowdy dispositions of his crew after all these years, so, by definition, tonight was merely a night similar to many past. After a slight pause, he grasped the mug's handle and held it upwards in salute to the present crew of more than two dozen men. Littered around the tiny establishment, they stared at him with twinkling eyes, expectant of another fine performance. "To gold, rum, and beautiful women!" Killian shouted cheerfully. To his comrades' raucous cries, he then downed the ale in a greedy chug in one go. When he slammed the empty mug upon the table and whooped in triumph, he continued inwardly: _To finding my mother.

_ Blackbeard slapped Killian's back repeatedly and eyed him with pride. "That's my boy." The burly man gave a chuckle, then nudged his son playfully. The older man motioned his head inconspicuously to their right. "It seems as though you've become the target prey of several women in this tavern."_

_ To have the now infamous Captain Blackbeard of the mighty vessel _Revenge_ teasing him about women reminded Killian that, when all titles were set aside, Edward was still his father. However, the reputation that Blackbeard had made for himself and the crew had spread throughout the land and beyond over the years, and they were simultaneously revered and feared. Most men who crossed their paths and meant them harm regretted ever doing so; and, as it turned out, most women who crossed Killian's path never regretted doing so. That he was ever so pleasing to the eye also spread throughout the land and beyond and, before Killian himself barely even realized it, he had already borne and stirred a reputation of his own. How it began, he would never know; however, he did begin to realize that not all conquests were merely in the form of gold._

_ And yet, something always seemed to hold him back from giving his heart truly and entirely._

_ Hook twisted his head to where his father had beckoned with minor interest. The women who pinned for the young pirate giggled at his reaction, blushed, and quickly looked away...only to stare at him further after a few moments. Killian threw them an appreciative nod, a half smile, then turned back to his father entirely. "They are comely, aye, but I desire a woman who stirs my heart completely."_

_ Blackbeard gave out an amused hoot (and had almost choked on his drink) as he promptly ruffled Killian's mussed hair. "Dear boy, as long as women stir your...erm...how shall I put this?" He snapped his sausage-like fingers, then grinned widely. "Your..._hook_, that is all that matters!"_

_ Killian groaned. "Father, I know you mean to use women to ease my troubled thoughts, but I do not want to be distracted from our true purpose. Time is not a luxury that we have. Not when..."_

_ At this statement, Blackbeard's smile faded. He cleared his throat, then gave Killian a curt nod. "Aye. Dear boy, know that we have only stopped over at this port of Providence for supplies and will not remain for long. You have my word that we will sail out in the morning and continue our quest."_

_ Killian nodded. A part of him regretted ruining his father's night to amuse himself - to forget, even if only for a few hours - of the demons that haunted their lives. And yet, how could Killian will himself to forget the journey that they were currently on? So many years have passed, but they were still sailing this land's seas in order to obtain the magic that could take them to Neverland - to Wendy. Closer and closer they were to finding the fairies who could grant their wishes; and yet, they were still empty-handed after so long._

_ Was there anyone even remotely receptive to their plight?_

_ The pirate crew began to trail and stumble out of the tavern shortly after midnight at the behest of their captain. Though the night was still young, they were ordered to replenish their supplies make preparations for dawn. Killian strode beside his father at the lead and, surprisingly, both men were still able to manage the straight walk to the docks._

_ "Captain Blackbeard. I have been searching for you."_

_ A hooded and cloaked figure appeared from the shadows and walked towards the path of the crew. Though the moonlight illuminated his meagre form, the darkness still shielded his face._

_ Without a moment of hesitation, Blackbeard unsheathed his sword and stood in a defensive position. Killian mirrored his actions. The captain snarled, "Who are you? What is your business with me?"_

_ "Zoso, at your service." The man placed his hand upon his heart and gave the pirates a gracious bow. _

_ "The Dark One." Blackbeard muttered under his breath. He took a step back and threw Killian a warning look. Distrust and danger lurked in his eyes. By this point, Killian remembered the stories that his father had told him when he was only a boy about the man who couldn't be killed by mortal blows - the man, or creature, who could only be killed with a particular dagger..._

_ ...and what that dagger would subsequently do to the killer. _

_ "Ah, so you _have_ heard of me. Wonderful!"_

_ Blackbeard's tension didn't abate. "State your business!"_

_ In three strides, Zoso enclosed the space between him and the blade of Blackbeard's sword. The amused expression on his wrinkled, war-torn face didn't abate; in fact, it only magnified. With a flick of his wrist, the weapons transformed into purple dust. "You and your men are quite transient, cap'n," he then pulled a white, almost transparent bean from his trouser pocket and held it enticingly in front of Blackbeard's pointed nose, "but I persisted with my search for you, as I know desperate souls when I see them."_

_ The captain's eyes grew wide at the sight, and he eagerly reached for the white bean._

_ Zoso retracted his hand abruptly. He exposed his yellow teeth in a grotesque smirk. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast, cap'n!"_

_ Blackbeard bared teeth and snarled, "What do you want?"_

_ "There is a price for everything." The sorcerer sneered at this question and eyed both Blackbeard and Killian. "And if you want your dear Wendy back, then I suggest you be willing to pay it."_

_ Blackbeard considered his words for a few moments. Killian, in contrast, bravely stepped forward without a second thought. "Name it."_

_ "Killian!" hissed Blackbeard in a warning tone._

_ Zoso nonchalantly waved off the captain's reaction and eyed Killian with marked interest. "You, _boy_, have spirit." The sorcerer was silent for a brief moment as he contemplated. "I was to ask something of you, Blackbeard, but now I have had a change of heart." His coal-black eyes landed upon Killian's taut face once more. "The boy."_

_ Blackbeard gritted his teeth and stepped forward. His entire form shook. "You are _not_ taking my son from me!"_

_ "Your boy will serve under our Duke. Wouldn't that make you a proud father?" Zoso attempted to smile, though his gruesome face could only manage what was comparable to a grimace. "He fights in The Ogre Wars, oh cap'n my cap'n, or you will never see your beloved Wendy ever again." The Dark One restated as he clasped his hands behind his back, "Whatever you choose, pirate, is of no consequence to me. But if you do not make a decision now, I shall retract my offer and..."_

_ "Wait." Killian pursed his lips into a thin line. He held out his arm in desperation. "I will go."_

_ Blackbeard instantly grasped Killian's upper arm. "Son, I forbid it."_

_ Killian faced his father, his expression unrelenting. "Use his magic and find mother."_

_ "The Ogre Wars...you'll never make it out alive."_

_With teeth clenched, Killian replied with a morose, "This is the best chance that we have, father."_

_? ? ?_

_ The sombre procession of pirates boarded _Revenge_ in a single file. As the crew prepared to set sail, they couldn't help but glance at their former first mate from time to time, who now stood beside the Dark One on the docks. Killian maintained a hard countenance as he made eye contact with Blackbeard._

_The ship began to ease away further from the harbour._

_ Blackbeard felt the bean in his fingertips, then tossed several meters away. It plunged into the water. Almost instantly, a maelstrom began to form at the starboard side of the ship. The crew let out panicked cries at the sight of the swirling water that intended to swallow them entirely. At first, Killian grew alarmed and intended to pummel Zoso for treachery, but the look on Blackbeard's face was enough to reassure him that this was all part of the process of travelling to Neverland. Once more, Killian met his father's stare, and the two men shot each other understanding nods. _

_ Through the violent crashes, Killian heard:_

_ "I'll bring her back, my son, and we will find you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

? ? ?

"Your hands...they're shaking."

Belle's soft voice caught Emma's attention then. The blonde woman eyed her hands in front of her, then consciously subdued her trembling by clenching them into tight fists. Her look was absent when the brunette placed two of her finest teacups on the coffee table in front of them and sat on the tawny-coloured couch across from her. Emma gave her a smile in thanks as she took the drink in her hand. "Must be adrenaline. Thought I was going to commit murder just a few minutes ago."

"But you didn't."

"Maybe I should have," was her curt reply.

Belle furrowed her brows and frowned. Despite what she had just gone through, she thought, she would never, ever condone taking a life - no matter how much a person apparently deserved it. Not every creature was horrible - at least, to their very core. Her head shook as she stated, "You don't mean that."

The Sheriff's expression remained unyielding as the two women met each other's gaze. "Still think that bastard can be redeemed?"

"If he can, I think you're the only one capable of bringing him back."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't kill you," the brunette pointed out with a shrug. "I was the best leverage that he had over Gold, and you freed me. I would imagine he was pretty upset about that."

"Well, I guess." Emma's eyes were searching. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Then again, I had a gun pointed at him. It was probably easier to persuade him with _that_."

"If he wasn't afraid to die once, I don't think he'd be afraid to die again." Belle placed the teacup upon her saucer and sat forward. Her face softened. "There is something there between you two. Something strong. I can see and feel it."

Emma rolled her eyes and let out a dismissive scoff. "Yeah, right."

"Whether you like to admit it or not, you care about him, so..." Belle's blue eyes fell to the ground, then met Emma's once more, "...I won't tell Gold what happened."

"_What_?"

"If Gold finds out what Hook did, there is no telling what he will do to the pirate."

_She's right_, Emma thought. _Hook could have threatened Gold's life for all of eternity and the sorcerer would merely be amused. But threatening _Belle_? That was a _whole_ other story. _It was something that she, as a sheriff sworn to protect this town, wasn't looking forward to dealing with. She placed her cup upon the table and entirely focused on the other woman's expression. "You'd protect him? After all that he's done?"

"He's misguided," Belle pressed further, the conviction in her tone transparent. "He wants revenge for something that Gold had done to him long ago. I don't even know what injustice that was, but..." she frowned, "all I know is that they both have their demons and that they've both done things in the past that have been evil."

"In the _past_? Try just a few minutes ago!"

Belle shrugged coolly. "Even then."

"You're so forgiving." The tone in Emma's voice was somewhat lined with shame. Despite the support that she was currently receiving, she continued to feel the burden upon her shoulders. "I don't think I can be like you."

"Don't you see, Emma?" A smile began to creep upon her red lips. "It's a cycle, and it needs to be stopped. I can try and do my part."

The Sheriff allowed these words to sink in for a few moments. If anything, Belle's silence would buy her a bit of time to think about her next course of action - particularly with how to deal with the issue of Hook. Not to mention that it would help diffuse a war that had started so long ago. "I'm glad you're alright. Thank you for what you're doing. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

The two women embraced. As Emma headed for the front door, she heard: "Actually, there _is_ one thing you can do."

Emma paused and tilted her head back. "What's that?"

"Get through him. Make him see, Emma. Make him a better man."

Emma's heart sunk. At first, she actually considered her words; perhaps there was a chance that things could be set right once more. However, she began to think that Belle just asked the impossible. She didn't even know if she was even up for the task; she had enough to deal with already. And then, she had an idea. She _could_ respond to Belle's task by one of the options that stared at her in the face.

It was clear to her now that Hook couldn't let Milah go. He was still out for revenge; it was in his very core. Her heart constricted upon thinking about both circumstances. How could she ever battle with a ghost, a memory of a love lost? How could she mend something that couldn't be physically healed?

_Hook was never going to change, with or without me._

Emma clenched her jaw, her eyes unrelenting. "Not gonna happen."

Belle's eyes widened in surprise. She gave Emma a sidelong glance. "What do you plan to do?"

The tension in the room thickened as she replied with:

"Evict him from Storybrooke."


	13. Chapter 13: Ever After

**A/N:** Happy Superbowl Weekend! Yes, yes, I know that OUAT has been pushed back BECAUSE of the Superbowl, but might as well enjoy it! =) A quick update for you guys here. Thank you to all the reviewers and supporters! Let me know what you think of this installment; I'm curious to see how you're enjoying the story so far and where you think this is going! Happy reading! xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 13: Ever After**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Ever After"  
By: Marianas Trench**_

_Once upon a time  
I used to romanticize  
Used to be somebody, never mind  
Don't miss it that much now  
I think it's sinking in  
Days that I wonder where I've been  
In picture perfect porcelain  
But I won't lose a pound_

_You say I would make a better liar  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now_

_Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee  
That when I get back, you won't believe  
That you knew me well  
Don't want to think about it  
I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it  
Now stand back up and be a man about it  
And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh_

_I would make a better liar  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now_

_Nobody told ya this is gonna fold ya  
We go marching in like toy soldiers  
To have and hold ya over sold ya  
They're marching like toy soldiers_

_Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
Somehow  
_

_Once upon a time  
This place was beautiful and mine  
But now it's just a bottom line  
Barely comes to mind  
But ever after was mine  
I'll be your disaster, ever after  
So fire away_

_Goodbye_

? ? ?

_**Flashback - Fairy Tale Land**_

_Killian spent the mockingly clear night taking to the ale once more. He sat alone in the same, run-down tavern where he had spent the last night with his father and their crew before they set sail for Neverland._

_ Just like he did on most nights nowadays._

_ It was difficult for him to erase the memories of what he had witnessed during The Ogre Wars, to exorcise from his mind the flashes of images of death, destruction and annihilation. He felt a violent chill run up and down his spine repeatedly as he remembered the lives he had taken of many a creature and the brutality that he had enacted for a cause not of his own - for a bloody cause that he had been forced to fight for. How was he even alive to reminisce about it all? He was certain many a time that he would've been run through by swords and spears, crushed and clubbed by Ogres, and engulfed in flame and magic. The once young man hadn't been a skilled fighter when the Dark One had coerced him into becoming a soldier - and, hell, he was barely even trained in the art of war when he had been deployed - but, somehow, he had somehow survived. He survived to the bitter end of the war. He was now a grown man, all intact - at least, physically - and was determined to set upon his quest once more._

_ The most important lesson that he had learned while he fulfilled the bargain with Zoso was that his will and tenacity knew no bounds - particularly when he had a score to settle._

_ "K-killian? Mr. Jones, is that really you?"_

_ Killian twisted his head towards the origin of the incredulous voice. With his defences stilled for the time being, he surveyed the grey-bearded, eye-patched man for a few moments; his slight, short build bore no threat to the now hardened warrior. After a few moments of tapping into the recesses of his memories, recognition overtook his expression. "Mr. Starkey," he smirked, eyes alit. He gave his head a cock to the side. "Glad to see that you're still alive after all of these years. Have you plundered any villages lately?"_

_ "Oh, lad..." Starkey removed his black hat with a trembling arm and placed the worn-out accessory upon his chest. The disbelief in his green eyes was hard to miss. "I have been searching for you for so long. I heard word that you had returned here to Providence, and..." the man became flustered as excitement and relief coalesced within him. "...Your father..."_

_ In an instant, Killian perked up at this, his back straightening entirely. "What of my father?"_

_ "Before he and the crew set out for Neverland, he commanded me to stay here to await your return and find you." Distinct tears began to well up in the older man's eyes. His voice began to waver as he took a seat across from Killian. "I cannot believe that I have finally succeeded."_

The man's loyalty is something to be admired,_ Killian thought inwardly. "Aye, you have, and I thank you for your patience." He reached out his arm to him and squeezed his bony shoulder. "Any news of Blackbeard and the crew?"_

"_None yet." The older man's shoulders momentarily drooped at this; though, after a few moments, his eyes began to twinkle. There was renewed vigour in his voice. "But there is one thing that will lift your spirits."_

_Killian quirked a suspicious brow. "What, pray tell, would that be?"_

"_Come with me."_

_Beneath the canopy of the diamond-littered sky, the two men traced the very route that Killian, Blackbeard, and their old crew once had the night they had crossed the Dark One's path._

_The night that ultimately changed Killian's life once more._

_Killian felt slight discomfort at the flashes of memories of the last time he had seen his father, but he soon found out that _this_ night would bring more hope than sorrow._

_With a bounce in his step, Starkey confidently strolled towards what awaited them at the end of the docks._

_Killian became even more confused. "What's the meaning of this, Starkey?"_

_ In response, the older man merely placed two fingers in his mouth and gave out a high-pitched whistle. The signal was instantly heard and, before Killian could speak once more, a group of two dozen men gathered around Starkey and faced Killian with pride and strength lining their countenances._

_ "Welcome to the _Jolly Roger_," Starkey gave him a low bow, "_Captain_ Jones."_

_**End of Flashback**_

? ? ?

Emma continuously replayed the conversation she had just had with Belle in her mind. The Sheriff herself could barely believe that she thought of resorting to _exiling_ the pirate captain. And yet, what other choice did she have? Leaving Hook to rot in a mine somewhere - seeing as a jail cell couldn't hold him - would be inhumane. Then, informing Gold of what he had done to Belle would grant him an even worse fate - of which she would be an accomplice to. How was she going to keep the peace in her town short of killing someone...or witnessing someone being killed?

The dilemma that was Hook needed to be resolved.

Now.

Emma had been so engrossed in her own thoughts as she drove home that she didn't instantly notice the commotion spurring around her. When she realized that the mass exodus, as it were, involved every person that she was seeing, she eventually slowed the car's speed to a crawl as she made her way through the town's main street. When the townsfolk barely heeded her presence and continued to frantically leave their homes and establishments, the young woman finally resolved to park at the nearest curb and to exit the car. She hopped onto the sidewalk and caught sight of Ruby, who scampered towards her as they caught sight of one another.

The two women shared a brisk greeting, and the she-wolf immediately answered Emma's questioning glance with, "The dwarves have called out an alarm. They wish to hold an emergency Town Hall meeting right now."

"_What_?" Emma's eyes narrowed. _She was the goddamn sheriff and wasn't even informed of this?_ With a quick check of her phone, she quickly realized that she _had_ been receiving and missing a slew of phone calls from Mary Margaret, David, and Leroy. She inwardly cursed at her own carelessness as she placed the phone back in her jean pocket. "What happened?"

Ruby threw her a weak shrug and shook her head. "I don't exactly know, but we should get to the Hall as soon as we can. They're expecting you."

"Okay."

Ruby crossed her arms, as though to elicit some warmth. "Any news of Belle?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded curtly, slightly averting her eyes, "she's fine."

"...and Hook?"

Emma could only give her a stern look. Ruby instantly understood and frowned. The she-wolf thought to press the conversation further, but ultimately decided that her answers could wait.

They couldn't waste anymore time.

Without another word, they hopped into Emma's car and raced towards the Town Hall. The feeling of dread was palpable between them. They remained silent and only gave one another worried glances through the short drive. Emma didn't want to fear the worst, but she knew that a town alarm of this magnitude and haste wasn't exactly the venue for good tidings.

She just hoped to God that, whatever the issue was, Hook didn't have anything to do with it.

...Again.

The journey was a blur, and it didn't take long for the two women to find themselves within the Great Hall of the Georgian style building. Most of the townspeople were already gathered and seated inside, muttering amongst one another through the thick cloak of tension that covered the room. From a cursory glance, Emma could see that Rumpel, Belle, Regina, and a few others were still missing from the congregation. _Would they even show? _she a few more moments of searching, Emma caught sight of Mary Margaret, David, and Henry sitting at the front of the group, facing the stage.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emma said breathlessly as she reached her family, heart still on overdrive.

Mary Margaret's face was instantly awash with relief. She stood abruptly. "Oh, Emma, there you are!" she took her daughter in for a solid embrace. "I was getting worried! You weren't answering your phone..."

Emma eyed her ruefully. "Sorry, I didn't hear it."

The pixie-haired woman gave her a nod of understanding. "I'm glad you're alright." She greeted Ruby in turn. Then, her eyes instinctively searched for something behind Emma. Her voice edged slightly as she queried, "Were you with Hook? Is he here?"

It was evident to any onlooker that Emma didn't exactly desire to hear that name at the moment. The young woman's face and eyes hardened even further, her lips pressing into a thin line as she replied, "I was. But he's not here."

Mary Margaret could only eye her daughter questioningly before the dwarves stalked towards the front of the room. With approving nods from the crowd, Leroy stepped onto the stage and held out his arms to signal silence. Though the tension burned thick, the dwarf still managed to keep his composure and retain a solid tone in his voice. "We found dead bodies near the forest," he began, a slight snarl forming upon his lips. These mere words already elicited a wave of panicked whispers and gasps from the crowd.

David automatically stood and stepped forward, resolve lining his angular face. "Cora...?"

"But I thought Mary Margaret had killed her!" one of the townsfolk piped up behind him.

An eerie, tense silence engulfed the congregation.

Breaking the uncomfortable stillness, a voice called out from the back of the room, echoing through the walls: "That's where you're wrong."

All heads and gazes turned towards the sound of the deep voice.

Emma shut her eyes and snarled.

At the entrance of the Hall stood Hook, flanked by ten men. Though the captain was the only man who was garbed in pirate attire, the expressions that the other men wore and their erect demeanours as they strode inside made it clear to those present that their loyalty was to the man who now led them. The group of men entered as one unit, regarding the townsfolk - who stared at them with caution in their eyes - with intense, though nonthreatening, looks. The pirates, it seemed, were determined to make their presence known - to show that they were, truly, a crew once more.

"Cora is indeed alive." The confidence in Hook's gait as he walked with purpose through the atrium was conspicuous to all. What the townsfolk wouldn't have guessed was that the captain felt relief that he had his crewmen by his side, after all these years, and was able to assemble them that day to fight for his cause.

Emma couldn't help but open her eyes once more and turn towards him at this news.

Hook and Emma's eyes met instantly. She could discern his sapphire orbs searching for Gold for a few moments; but, when the pirate realized that his foe wasn't present, his attention turned back to Emma.

The townspeople remained noticeably nervous about the pirates' presence. In an instinctive manner, Emma reached for the handle of her gun. Undeterred by the silence and stares, the crew marched down the middle aisle in stride, with Hook leading the way. As they passed, Hook and Emma shared a quick glance; however, neither said a word to the other. Hook broke the contact first and motioned his head towards his crewmen. The pirates then stood at the front of the congregation and faced their new audience.

"Are you sure about this, Hook?" Mary Margaret joined her husband at the front of the pirates and took his hand in hers.

"The hearts were missing from the bodies." Hook informed them stiffly, contempt lining his expression. "I can only think of who could be responsible for doing that."

David persisted, his eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion: "And...how do _you_ know _that_?"

Hook didn't react to the subtle accusation. Instead, his gaze darkened, with his focus on something far-off in the distance. Bitterness lined his tone as he muttered: "Some of the men who were slain were part of my crew."

A wave of silence spread through the crowd.

His confession caught Emma's full attention, and she quickly discerned that he was divulging the truth.

It was then that Hook met Emma's eyes. His gaze steadfast as he addressed her curtly: "Sheriff Swan, I propose that we find and detain the perpetrator."

All eyes fell upon the Sheriff.

Emma didn't audibly reply to this. Her face remained as hard as marble.

Hook took note of Emma's lack of response, though continued, undeterred, "Some of my crewmen have spotted her army of the undead. They are making preparations within the forest. We do not know when they will attack for certain, but we believe it is best to prepare as soon as possible."

The Blue Fairy placed her palm upon her lips. "She's...she's amassing an _army_?"

Deep murmurs instantly began to sound from the townsfolk. After a few moments of deliberation, their speech became more panicked.

Archie stood and stepped forward, brows furrowed with worry. "How does her magic allow her to do this?"

Mary Margaret faced him, her expression confident. "Cora may be powerful, but no matter what she's conjuring, there's always a price for magic - even here in Storybrooke."

The psychiatrist fixed his glasses. "What do you mean?"

"The creatures that were created from her magic and using her powers to take the hearts of victims..." David's eyes surveyed the crowd, then landed upon his wife. "...Surely, that weakens her."

"Whatever the case is," Leroy continued, eyes sweeping through the congregation, "we can't let her get away with this."

"In my eyes..." David bared teeth, "...she's declared war."

Hook had patiently listened to the audible deliberations of the townsfolk. However, David's latter statement stirred him to speech. The pirate nodded his head and met the prince's gaze. "I wholeheartedly agree. Preparations _must_ be made."

Unease rippled through Emma. _Now Hook was _really_ their ally?_ She snorted inwardly. _Or was this some kind of trick?_ No matter what it was, she resolved, he still needed to answer for kidnapping Belle. But when? She reconsidered the situation: no, Hook wasn't their ally. He only did what was advantageous for him, only enacted revenge for the wrongs that had been done to him. He would do whatever he needed to - cajole women, influence the weak, kidnap and threaten innocent people - in order to fulfill his desire for it.

He was just lucky that, in this case, the desires of the town were aligned with his.

_Perhaps there was still use for him after all._

_ For now._

"My ship is stocked with weapons, and my crew will be at your service during this attack," Hook began, gaining the attention of those in the room once more. "If you, dear townspeople of Storybrooke, are in need of armaments or aid, you know where to find us."

With one last look at Emma, Hook turned on his heel and exited the hall, with his pirate crew trailing closely behind.


	14. Chapter 14: Storm

**A/N**: Rating goes up a bit in this chapter! =) How are you all liking the story so far, my lovely readers? Good? Yes? haha How about the series? Is it just me, or are they totally trying to keep Hook and Emma apart for now? Where are all the Captain Swan scenes, dammit? lol But I can't wait for the new episode tomorrow! I think we'll finally get to see who Bae really is. Think it's Neal, too? =) Enjoy this next installment! xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 14: Storm**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

_**"Storm"**_

_**By: Lifehouse**_

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head_

_If I could just see you_  
_Everything would be alright_  
_If I'd see you_  
_This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water_  
_And you will catch me if I fall_  
_And I will get lost into your eyes_  
_I know everything will be alright_  
_I know everything is alright_

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_  
_So why am I ten feet under and upside down?_  
_Barely surviving has become my purpose_  
_Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

_Everything's alright_  
_Yeah, everything's alright_

? ? ?

_**Flashback - Fairytale Land**_

_Killian looked at the compass in his right hand, then through the telescope in his left. The _Jolly Roger_ had been headed due south for the past couple of days, but their course had to be diverted slightly that morning due to a brewing storm in the horizon. Fortunately, he and his crewmen managed to avoid the oncoming threat by a needle; however, waiting for the storm to pass while going off-course wasted precious time for their journey. Killian sighed and raked his hand through his mussed hair. Perhaps he would take more time to complete the mission instead of impending death for him and his crew. Patience was a trait that he had developed over the years, aye, but it was invariably growing thin._

_ He needed to find a way to Neverland._

_ Now._

_ Just as the ship made a hard right to turn back towards their original course, the crewman perched atop the main mast's lookout released a panicked cry. Killian's spine stiffened at the sudden sound, and he swiftly strode towards the starboard side of the ship to inspect the situation._

_ "Captain! Captain Jones!"_

_ From the corner of Killian's eyes, he could discern Starkey hurriedly making his way towards him along the main deck. Killian appraised the flustered man when he reached his side. "What is it, Starkey?"_

_ The older man's orbs were alit with alarm. "We're under attack."  
After a quick, 360 degree survey of their surroundings, Killian still couldn't see precisely where the threat was coming from - at least, from where the pirate captain was standing. _

_ "The assailants come from beneath the seas, cap'n," Starkey explained, jutting a sausage-like finger towards the deceptively calm waters. "They attempt to sink the ship!"_

_ Killian's eyes narrowed as his body filled with adrenaline. "Ready the cannons. Arm yourselves!"_

_ The sounds of unsheathing swords and cannon blasts beat down Killian's eardrums. The pirate captain unsheathed his own sword and remained entirely alert. He still had not seen any of the creatures that Starkey spoke of, but when he felt the ship tilt almost off-balance to the starboard side, his desire to annihilate the threat increased tenfold._

_ No one would stand between him and his mission to find his parents and exact revenge._

_ He would make sure of that._

_Killian attempted to maintain his balance as he held onto a dangling rope from the main mast. At the top of his lungs, he ordered a full attack. It took several moments, but their counterattack had somehow managed to return their ship into sailing position. "The opponents falter," Killian stated, looking over the ship's railings, "Maintain the full offensive, men!"_

_ Now Killian was hungry to face the threat himself._

_ "Cap'n! Cap'n, we caught one!"_

_He twisted his head towards the sound of a deckhand's voice. He sheathed his sword and attempted to catch his breath. "Bring it here." _

_ Two crewmen dragged the contents of a soaked net through the main deck. Even through the pandemonium, the chorus of gasps that reached the captain's ears were enough to pique his interest._

_ Starkey swallowed nervously as he stalked towards Killian's side. "Cap'n, it has...it has a..."_

_ "...tail." Killian finished through tight lips. His thoughts reverted back to the many creatures that he had encountered during the Ogre Wars. Without an ounce of fear, the pirate approached his crew's newest catch and stared at the creature right in its bright-blue orbs. In a light tone, he queried, "Do you have a name, mermaid?"_

_ At first, the red-headed creature refused to answer. She tore her gaze from the captain's eyes, expression remaining hard._

_ "The creature says that we have disturbed their seas..." one of the crew members piped up behind them._

_ Killian nodded in understanding as he squatted down to the mermaid's height. When he reached out to remove the netting from her body, she instantly recoiled and pushed herself back from him. Killian watched her with curious eyes as she slithered from side to side on her back, inching further and further away. When his crew moved to detain her once more, Killian raised a hand to halt their movements._

_ The pirate persisted forward, with his stare unyielding. He continued in the same, light tone, "I am Captain Killian Jones. I will not hurt you." He held up his hands as though in surrender and managed a small smile. "I would just like to know your name."_

_The mermaid hugged herself, shivering. She finally met Killian's stare. When she failed to see malice in the pirate's eyes, she replied with:_

_ "A-ariel."_

_**End of Flashback**_

? ? ?

Emma dragged her feet up the stairs towards her apartment. The day's events were weighing down both her mind and body at this point. After the townspeople had conversed within and dispersed out of the Town Hall, she knew that she had her work cut out for her. The preparations for Cora's attack, the situation with Hook...the fatigue that she felt was all-encompassing, and it would take more than sleep to remedy the maladies that she was currently experiencing.

What Emma _was_ sure of, however, was that, when all of this was over, she needed to be rid of Hook.

She was about to place her keys into the keyhole when she noticed that her door was slightly ajar. Her instincts screamed within her as she pushed the door open a bit further. Suddenly alert, Emma reached for her gun and listened for any sound coming from within. She could already see faint light through the crack, though what made her puzzled were the different voices that she then heard. With a deep breath, she drew her gun out in front of her, burst through the door, and quickly surveyed her surroundings.

Hook was sitting comfortably on the couch, feet crossed upon the coffee table, as he watched television.

It took a few moments for Emma's rapidly-beating heart to calm to its resting state. Incredulity lined her tone as she snapped, "Did you...did you just break into my apartment?"

Without unlocking his eyes from the screen and not even a bit bothered that a barrel of a gun was pointed right at him, Hook took a swig of the bottle of rum in front of him, placed it back on the coffee table, and merely pointed to his hook. "It looks as though indeed I have."

Emma lowered her gun, though only slightly. If she pulled the trigger now, she'd only maim the pirate...much. Her acerbic tone wasn't lost on him. "You have some nerve coming back here after what you've done."

"You mean, warning you and all of your precious townsfolk about Cora's attack and most likely saving many, many lives?" He clucked his tongue admonishingly, finally looking at Emma with a raised brow. "Now, now, Emma, is that really any way to thank me?" With a shake of his head, he uncrossed his legs and stood. A lascivious smirk formed upon his lips as he lifted an index finger as-a-matter-of-factly. "Actually, there _is_ one way that you _can_ thank me..."

Emma wasn't the least bit deterred or offended. She stood her ground, her jaw remaining taut. "Why are you here?"

Hook opened his arms wide before him, half in invitation and half in order to make a point. His speech was beginning to slur as he maintained a wobbly stance. "Well, you left my ship so suddenly that we didn't have a chance to really talk."

Emma's grip on the gun tightened. "There's nothing to be said, Hook."

"Killian."

"Whatever." The young woman cocked her head towards the door. With a snarl, she hissed, "Get out."

Hook would never admit to her - let alone himself - that her words of contempt affected him. Not only slightly, but deep within the core of his heart. In truth, he wanted to find Emma again, truly, to just speak with her, and only her. He thought about the night that they had shared and what he had told her about his past - something that he had never recounted to another soul in this world. Not even to Milah. Oh, how close he had felt to Emma that night. Hook always teased Emma for being an open book - and yet, the effect that she had on him, he realized, was making _him_ into an open book whenever he was with her. He couldn't - wouldn't - believe that being apart from him was what she truly wanted. "You really want me to leave, love?"

Emma paused as some of her resolve waned. She lowered her gun. "Say what you have to say, then get out. I have an attack to prepare for."

If that was the opportunity that she was giving him, then he would take it before the ship sailed. "You know, love, by preventing me to enact revenge, you are taking the Crocodile's side." The pirate's lip twitched. "You're allowing him to be free of what he had done to me."

"No. I am _not_ taking his side. I'm..."

"...But you're not taking mine," he interjected.

Emma's patience ran dry then. "Hook," her finger pointed directly towards the open door as she snapped, "I don't want anything to do with you. How can I make that any clearer?"

Hook's chest tightened. No, he thought. She was lying. Even _he_ could see that. This was just what she does: shuts people out. She pretends not to care when she really does only because she didn't want to get hurt again and... Shit. How much did he have to drink? Was that his third bottle of rum? Fourth? His steady gaze faltered for a brief moment as he cleared his thoughts of the clutter and said, "I care about you, Swan."

If it weren't for the change within Emma's eyes, Hook would have thought that she hadn't heard him. But no matter what she said now, and no matter how she acted, she couldn't hide from him. When Hook took an unsteady step forward, Emma stepped back. She bit her lip and winced. "It's not enough, Hook. You are who you are. I can't care about someone like you."

Instead of with all-encompassing rage or sadness, he eyed her with undying curiosity. "And what is it that I am, exactly?"

The words flowed through her lips in almost a whisper: "A villain."

Hook remained silent.

"I had faith in you, Hook." Emma's head shook. "I had faith that you could change. But you blew it."

He managed to keep his expression neutral. "And you are the almighty judge of my transformation?"

"You hurt Belle!" She replied exasperatedly, her hands lifting in the air. "Isn't that evidence enough?"

"Are you saying that my feelings for you do not matter?"

Emma stiffened. "...No, they don't."

This triggered something within the pirate. Something that wouldn't allow her to lie to herself any longer. He advanced, remaining undeterred by her words and actions. Her every retreating step was matched by his steady stride forward. "Then how do you explain how you react when I do this?" Hook greedily pulled her to him and ran his fingers down her arm. "Or this?" He then wrapped his arms around her body and pressed his lips upon hers, claiming them in a greedy kiss. Before she had a chance to react to his actions, he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead upon hers. "Oh, dear Emma, don't you see? You will these feelings away, but your body and instincts cannot lie to me."

To her own damnation, Emma was rooted to the ground. All she could think about was the warmth of his body, the sweet taste of ale in his breath. His lips were so cold, yet so warm. She cursed inwardly at her inability to resist, at the fact that her body so quickly responded to his advances.

Like it always did.

It was then that Emma felt the pirate's hand cup her bottom as he ground his hips upon hers. "Do you feel the need that you ignite within me, Emma?" He heard her moan in response, and the sound was enough for him to further his ministrations. Hook began to nip and kiss at Emma's neck, making her head loll back in pleasure.

What began as a soft and delicate connection quickly evolved into heated passion. Hook slightly lifted Emma off of the ground in order to take her a couple of steps forward and lie her down upon the couch. The young woman could only brace herself for the pirate's attack once more by holding out her open hands in front of her. Hook's eyes were glazed with desire as he mounted her, feeling at home in between her legs. Oh, how he wanted to rid her of her clothing in an instant. He shivered at the warmth of her hands upon his chest and at the growing need that was consuming his body entirely.

The feelings of anger and lust coalesced within Emma in a veritable maelstrom. Her inflamed eyes landed upon the pirate now above her; her look was first admonishing, then quickly transformed to that of searching. The pirate answered her with a searing kiss upon her lips and his hand grazing upon her sensitive core. His touched seemed to burn through the fabric of her clothing. Emma's body reacted to this, and she automatically thrust her hips upward in order to meet his touch.

Hook momentarily broke the kiss in order to lift Emma's shirt up with his teeth and subsequently place a trail of kisses upon her abdomen. The pirate then began to use his Hook to unclasp her bra...

That was when Emma snapped back to reality.

As though burnt, Emma pushed him away as quickly as he had mounted her and retracted herself from his grasp. She stood, dishevelled and disoriented, though found the words to say, "We're done here." She turned her back to him and stalked towards the kitchen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an attack to prepare for."

Hook eyed her incredulously and kept his gaze firmly upon her retreating form. When Emma demanded for him to leave once more, he piped up, "I know what brought me back, you know." He trailed closely behind her as his voice grew taunting. "What broke the enchantment."

Emma froze. Her back tensed. "_What_?"

Hook placed his lips right to her ear. "True Love's kiss."

"You're wrong." Emma replied curtly, her jaw clenching. Her head slightly turned to eye him. "It _wasn't_ true love's kiss, but a potion."

"I do not believe that."

"Ask Dr. Whale."

Hook bared teeth. "He knows nothing." Then, he tempered his voice once more as he said, "I know what's inside your heart, Swan. You're an open book, remember?"

_What is Hook playing at?_ Emma growled inwardly. _And how does he even know the possibilities of what brought him back?_ Whatever brought him back, it didn't matter now. Why would it? she thought. Romances weren't like in fairytale books, anyway.

Now face to face with the pirate, she reiterated one more time, "Get. Out."

"Is everything alright?"

The deep, concerned voice caught both of their attentions. Their gazes fell upon the new arrivals. At Emma's door stood Charming, Mary Margaret, and Henry. The looks on their faces were a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

Hook shrugged nonchalantly and gave the Royal Family an innocent look. "I truly have no idea. I was merely watching the...er...tele...television, and Emma began to scream at me."

"Don't listen to him." Emma stood in front of the pirate, blocking part of him from view, and faced her family. "What's going on? How are the preparations going?"

Mary Margaret's expression darkened as she imparted:

"It's Cora. The attack has begun."


	15. Chapter 15: Demons

**A/N**: Just as the show has breaks, I needed one as well! =) But alas, I am back! How are you lovely people? Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. I received so many notifications while I was on hiatus, and for that, I am so happy! Wasn't the Season 2 Finale AMAZING?! Ahhh! Anyway, I hope to get back to writing this so we both have something to keep us company during the show's break! Happy reading, everyone! =D xx IFHD

? ? ?

**Chapter 15: Demons**

? ? ?

Inspired by:

"_**Demons"**_

_**By: Imagine Dragons**_

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

? ? ?

_**Flashback - Fairy Tale Land**_

_ Killian could never tire of how her giggles would caress his ears, how her embraces could warm him to his very core. Although he had drawn the attentions of so many women in his bachelorhood - even many a wife - he had never in his life known a woman such as her. Upon thinking of himself as the luckiest man in all the lands, he would always muse to himself the reasoning behind the latter as 'perhaps it is because she is only half human!' He smiled to himself then - an action that was still too rare in his life. Other women could make him forget about his troubles, though only temporarily. But her? Even during their short time together, she gave him a reason to hope, to always have faith that he and his family would once again be reunited._

_ "Are you watching me sleep once more, Killian?"_

_ The pirate's eyes became alit at the sight of her piercing, sapphire eyes fixated upon him. In an automatic motion, he held her lithe body to his chest, reveling in the warmth that she brought him. "I am still of the belief that a siren, not a mermaid, has bewitched me. I merely look to see whether you would somehow change forms throughout the night."_

_ Ariel gave out a short laugh, then rolled Killian to his back in order to straddle him. "And I am still in disbelief, dear captain, that a pirate has captured..."_

_ Killian sat up abruptly as he wrapped his arms around Ariel's waist. After a chaste kiss upon her cherry lips, he quickly interjected, "Now, now, love, might I remind you that you are in my bed as a result of your own volition and..."_

_ "What I meant to say was," she pressed a smooth finger to his lips, then smiled sweetly, "...that a pirate has captured my heart and made me part of his world."_

_ That statement effectively halted Killian's movements - including, he believed, the beating of his own heart. Her expression bore so much sincerity that he found it difficult to keep her gaze. When he attempted to turn his head to sever their connection, she gently placed her palm upon the side of his face and encouraged him to face her once more. She pressed her forehead upon his. "Because of you, I have found the courage to walk this earth - to embrace my human form upon this land. Because of you, I have come to know the emotion that humans have sung about for centuries..."_

_ The more that Ariel professed her feelings for the pirate, the more constricted his heart became. Overcome by emotion, he pressed his lips hard upon hers, claiming them in a greedy kiss. He replied breathlessly, "In my entire life, I have never known anyone like you, Ariel."_

_ Those words made Ariel's heart soar; however, it was easy for her to discern the change in the light in Killian's eyes. She frowned. "W-what is the matter, my darling?"_

_ "Ariel," Killian began shakily, "fortune has graced my life with your presence, but our paths..." he paused, grasping the woman in front of him - clinging to her - "...My crew and I, we need to journey to Neverland, to find Long John Silver and my parents..." He gritted his teeth, then shook his head in agitation. "...the journey is wrought with dangers, and I cannot bear the thought of placing you in any harm, of taking you from your family or the sea..."_

_ Ariel's rounded eyes began to well with tears. After a few moments of being still, she finally nodded, then hung her head. He was only trying to protect her, she thought, and to temper the misery of being away from the sea. She knew that he would never take the chance of forever separating her from her family by taking her into another unknown land - no matter how much she tried to convince him. He would sacrifice his own happiness for hers._

_ Killian surveyed her comely face, knowing precisely what was raging within her mind. He hated himself for making her feel this way, hated himself for ever bringing tears of sadness to her eyes. "I love you, Ariel, and I always will. But please understand..."_

"_I love you, Killian. I love you." The young mermaid let out a cry, then embraced the pirate so tightly that it seemed as though she would never let him go. "I promise you that our separation will not be forever. We will find a way."_

? ? ?

_ Killian ordered his crew to clear the main deck as the sun began to disappear in the horizon. The yellow-and-orange-hued sea around them was eerily calm, devoid of lively waves and creatures. Killian peered at the woman at his side, who struggled to maintain her composure. The feeling of a thousand stabbing swords wracked his body at her grieving sight, and he attempted to appease his rising emotions by clinging onto her hand. He thought it a mistake a few moments later, for as Ariel retrieved her hand and stepped onto the plank, all of the warmth that she had brought into his life was instantly exorcised. _

_ Light gusts of wind playfully tousled Ariel's long, ruby hair. She slowly closed her eyes as tears akin to tiny pearls cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Then, as she removed her clothing, she twisted her head slightly towards Killian._

_ With a forced smile, she dove into the water._

_ Before the mermaid disappeared once more into the depths of the ocean, Killian heard Ariel's disembodied voice:_

_ "Find me again someday, Killian. I will wait for you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Emma's eyes widened as Mary Margaret's words quickly sunk in. She took panicked strides towards her mother. "Where are they coming from? Is everyone prepared?"

"Cora's minions have emerged from the forest and have begun to attack the town within half a mile's radius." David pursed his lips into a thin line, then placed a comforting hand upon his daughter's upper arm. "I've ordered some of the townspeople to barricade themselves in their homes and hide. Those who can fight are armed and positioned at different parts of the town. We can't allow them to advance any further."

At that moment, panicked screams seeped through Emma's slightly-cracked windows. The young woman took a cursory glance at her family. With a clenched jaw and a tensed back, she said, "Mary Margaret, please get Henry to Archie first; they need to stay hidden until this fight ends. David and I will go ahead and help fend off the attack. Join us as soon as you can." After receiving a curt not from her mother, Emma took one last look at Hook, embraced Henry tightly and whispered, "Be safe, kid," and then bolted out of her apartment with David.

Pandemonium lined the streets, with many of Storybrooke's inhabitants haphazardly running for their lives in every direction. In the distance, at the southern edge of the main street, Emma could discern a handful of Cora's minion steadily advancing at a marching pace towards the barricaded townsfolk, who stood ready and armed for combat. Though some shook at the sight of the oncoming attack, the resolve present on their faces remained unwavering. Emma was unsure just how outnumbered they were at this point, but she was determined to do more than her part to protect the people that she cared for and the town that she had grown to love.

Emma and David reached the barricade and stood beside Leroy, the rest of the dwarves, and others several moments later. The horde came closer, unrelenting and undeterred. David rested his hand on Emma's shoulder protectively and said, "Stay safe, Emma."

Emma gave him a half smile and nodded. She felt for the gun in her holster - a precaution that steadily grew into a habit. "You too, David."

As the father and daughter prepared, a glint of movement to the right drew Emma's attention. She instinctively placed her hand on the handle of the gun, but as her eyesight adjusted to the dim light while she focused on the distant form, she could discern a little girl who appeared to be no more than seven huddled and crying by her lonesome near the base of the Clock Tower. Emma frowned and moved quickly towards her, slightly zigzagging and pushing herself through the amassed crowd. As the Sheriff approached, the child became frightened and bolted down the street. "Hey, kid! Wait!" Emma breathed out, chasing after her for several meters. "It's not safe for you to be alone!"

"I could say the same for you."

Emma instantly stopped, as did the beating of her heart. She twisted her head back cautiously and squinted at a blinding light that met her eyes. _That voice_...

The owner of the voice stood before her, clad in a dark grey, long-sleeved dress shirt, black vest, and blood red tie. His light brown, wavy hair was perfectly groomed and trimmed, just as his short moustache and beard. His tall stature always reminded Emma of a marble statue, chiseled and strong, with every fine detail crafted to perfection. The light blue, beautiful eyes that he was blessed with looked down upon her with a glint.

Emma's eyes blurred with tears at his sight. Shock reverberated throughout her system, rendering her entirely still. With a strong gulp, she choked out: "G-graham?"

The man before her gave her the smile that Emma had longed to see for ages. "Hello, Emma."

"How is this possible?" The young woman finally managed to rip her rooted feed from the ground. She took a few steps forward and unconsciously reached out to him, her hand trembling. Her blurred vision took in his entire form. "I thought you were... Is it...is it really you?"

"It is."

"It isn't," another familiar voice answered in front of her. Emma's eyes were now drawn to Hook's coming form, which tread dangerously close to Graham's. The pirate kept his distance, however, sidestepping as he made his way to Emma's side. Now in between Emma and the other man, Hook's body remained taut, his arms readied at his sides. With blazing eyes, he easily recognized his former ally's move. "It's a trick, Emma."

From Graham's previous answer, Emma had already seen that he was lying; however, Hook's supporting statement only made the situation even clearer to her. In a swift movement, she drew her gun and pointed it directly at the man who she thought she used to know. Though racked with emotion, Emma remained tense and didn't allow her feelings to seep through her expression. "Cora. I thought you wouldn't be in town for long?"

A cloud of purple smoke engulfed Graham's body; as it dissipated into thin air, Cora's smiling form appeared. The witch was undeterred by the weapon pointed at her. Instead, an amused smirk graced her face. She moved a few steps forward, with her black cloak slightly being tousled by the wind, then clasped her gloved hands in front of her. "Oh, I'm still here, Emma. I've grown rather fond of the idea of playing with and ultimately destroying everyone in your town."

Emma snarled, her voice unwavering: "You'll be dead before that happens."

"No, my dear, I think that statement more applies to _you_."

At that moment, Emma felt her entire body tense. Then, she quickly found that she was unable to move entirely, her feet glued firmly in place. Her arms remained raised, gun still pointed at Cora; however, she had no control of any part of her body.

"You see," - Emma's hand now began to involuntarily twist back, with the barrel of the gun following suit - "you and your precious townspeople can try to stop me all you want, but you will never, _ever_ succeed."

The barrel was now pointed right at the young woman's face. Her index finger shook in resistance as it slowly squeezed the trigger.

"Emma!"

Emma let out a cry as she found herself being tackled to the ground. The magic relented, and the gun fell from her hand and slid a few meters from her side when she hit the pavement. She momentarily shut her eyes and gritted her teeth at the hard impact, but was more than relieved that her brains currently didn't litter the sidewalk. She then used her elbows to prop herself upwards and felt the weight of her saviour on top of her.

"Oh, Hook!" Cora smiled sweetly at her former companion. "It's always great to see you up and running."

Though the pirate threw Emma a look of concern, his eyes darkened as he met Cora's stare. Hook stood straight once more, helping Emma up with him. He stepped forward in front of her protectively. Nonchalantly, he held out his arms to his sides and gave his head a light shake. "Oh, dear Cora, I'm always..._up_."

"We'll see about that."

"Why, Cora, I didn't know you felt that way about me. Unfortunately, I..." The pirate didn't manage to finish his quip, for a familiar form appeared to Cora's right at that moment. The witch remained still, but the new, glowing apparition moved forward and headed directly for the pirate.

She was just as he had remembered her when he saw her last: youthful, comely face; long, dark hair; sea-blue eyes; and pearly-white skin. She smiled at him and reached out a hand to touch his face. "Killian," came her whisper. Against his better judgement, Hook closed his eyes and prepared for the contact.

No warmth, no comfort.

Nothing.

"M-mother?" He breathed out, heart constricting. As he opened his eyes, her apparition continued to smile in front of him.

"Oh, how sweet!" Cora, thoroughly enjoying this display, giggled and pursed her lips mockingly. "You want to find her, Hook?"

The pirate's trance was quickly broken. "Bloody witch!" He snarled violently, baring teeth. "Dispel these images from my sight!"

"What?" The witch replied with mock innocence. "Don't like what you see?"

Through Cora's new trick, Emma had managed to rapidly retrieve her gun. In a swift movement, she pushed Hook out of the way, stood in front of him, and fired. The deafening shot caused both Emma and Hook to wince, but both remained fixated on Cora to assess the damage. The bullet managed to clip the witch's shoulder, causing her to cry out in simultaneous pain and anger. Her dark eyes blazed with rage, and she instantly conjured in her right hand a circular wave of magic. Emma and Hook stepped back with narrowed eyes as the red ball of energy continued to grow.

"Go."

Emma and Hook snapped their head to the right and perceived the owner of the voice.

Regina stepped forward, both hands in her trench coat pockets, and repeated, "Go." She motioned her head dismissively to the side. "I'll take care of my mother."


End file.
